Eden, like in The Garden Of
by Lexie-Paquerette
Summary: Quand Eden Colt trouve ce livre relié en cuir dans le sous-sol de sa faculté, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir la visite de Gabriel, et encore se voir confier une mission de la part de Dieu. Ou, quand, pourquoi? Elle va vite le découvrir...


_Il fait froid. Il fait toujours froid à ce moment-là. Je déteste tellement lefroid._

Mes doigts étaient engourdis, mais tenaient le livre de Samuel comme si ma vie en dépendait. Les mots latins sortaient de ma bouche sans que j'y fasse vraiment attention.

« _Patrium normare triam... _»

Le corps se contorsionna, car l'hôte ne voulait pas sortir. Il faut dire qu'un corps humain est de loin plus confortable qu'une prison de verre de la taille d'un pendentif.

Dans une tentative désespérée, la jeune étudiante tenta de sauter sur moi, mais se heurta à un mur invisible.

Je regardais le sol afin de vérifier que le piège ne s'effaça pas, et continuais mon incantation.

« _Primat alegeriam! _»

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, le corps arqué, une épaisse fumée noire s'échappant de l'enveloppe charnelle, et vint se loger dans la petite fiole que je tenais de la main droite. Je m'empressais de refermer cette dernière, et manquais de la faire tomber, avant de la rattraper de justesse.

« N'essaye même-pas de tomber, fiole débile. »

Une âme de plus. I m'avait fallu deux ans de chasse, pour accomplir la moitié de ma « quête ».

Deux minutes plus tard, une nouvelle créature apparut, suivi d'une autre.

J'ai failli mourir dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Encore. J'avais perdu le compte du nombre de fois où j'étais passée à deux doigts de la mort... Cela fait partie des choses auxquelles il faut s'empêcher de penser. Sans ça, on sombre dans une paranoïa qui finit par un suicide... Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant reprendre mes esprits.

Je rassemblais mes affaires et les rangeais à la hâte dans le coffre du 4x4 noir, à la tête de bouc... seul souvenir de ma vie passée. Cette vie sans inquiétude, sans nuit blanche, à Sioux Falls, où j'étudiais la chirurgie plastique, afin de partir m'installer à Los Angeles ou tout autre ville trop chaude, où les femmes, jeunes et moins jeunes se bousculent pour avoir un shoot de botox ou une mammoplastie outrageusement chère.

Mais cette nuit de Mai 2004, j'étais tombée sur ce livre, dans la cave de la bibliothèque universitaire, alors que j'attendais mon petit-ami, pour une rencontre peu orthodoxe...

Je fermais le coffre à double tour, grimpais dans la voiture et me dépêchais de mettre en marche le chauffage.

_Je déteste tellement le froid. Pourquoi ces stupides démons ne peuvent-ils pas tuer les humains dans une région plus chaude?_

Je roulais pendant deux ou trois heures, et m'arrêtais dans un bar pour boire un verre. Pourquoi ce bar ? Aucune idée. Juste un pressentiment. Le même qui m'avait forcé à lire -puis dérober- ce fichu bouquin.

Un homme apparut subitement sur le siège passager. Il portait un long trench beige au dessus d'un costume marron et semblait contrarié. Je sursautais et faillit sortir de la route. Eden à deux doigts de la mort, deuxième prise.

« Il faut que l'on parle.

- Pas maintenant, Castiel, s'il te plait. Je veux juste boire quelque chose d'assez fort pour pouvoir m'endormir.

- C'est à propos de ta quête.

- Pas maintenant, Castiel ! Va-t'en! »

Il parut encore plus contrarié, ce qui ne nuisait pas à son charme... s'il n'avait été un ange -dans le sens le plus littéral du terme- j'aurais pu lui proposer une nuit torride la minute où je le _re_vis -je le connaissais de mon ancienne vie, un voisin de mes parents, homme très pieu qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain, laissant sa femme et son fils sans nouvelle.

Castiel m'était apparu une semaine jour pour jour après la mort de Gabriel.

Gabriel, quant à lui m'était apparu -en rêve- la nuit suivant la première lecture de ce livre, écrit par Samuel Colt, le créateur du revolver portant le même nom.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvais que j'étais dans une sitcom des années 1990, où chaque phrase s'achevait par cinq secondes de rires pré-enregistrés.

Il m'expliqua que Dieu aurait bientôt une quête pour moi (rires), et je devrais rassembler les âmes de mille démons, à l'aide d'un poignard sacré et du livre de Samuel (rires et applaudissements).

Il me donna une fiole, attachée à un long collier, un couteau orné de signes inconnus et me serra la main. Je ressentis alors une douleur horrible, comme si tout mon corps se retrouvait marqué au fer rouge.

Je me réveillais terrifiée et fiévreuse, me disant qu'il fallait que j'arrête les films d'horreur. Définitivement.

Je me levais de mon lit en direction de la cuisine de la maison de la Sororité, pour boire un verre d'eau et manger un carré de chocolat. En revenant, plusieurs endroits de mon corps me firent souffrir, et je courrais jusqu'à la salle de bain, où j'enlevais mon t-shirt et inspectais chaque centimètre carré de ma peau.

Six tatouages étaient apparus, et celui que je possédais déjà (après quatre longues heures de torture) avait, lui disparu.

J'avais un tatouage à chaque extrémité de mon corps, chevilles, poignets et nuque, le tout, je l'appris plus tard, formant un pentagramme sensé me protéger de toute possession par un démon ou autre créature. Les cinq signes étaient différents, et d'environ cinq centimètres de haut.

Le dernier signe, bien plus imposant se trouvait sous mon nombril. Je n'avais pas compris le but de ce dernier, mais l'archange avaient jugé opportun de m'en affubler.

Je me contemplais, horrifiée, et me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Puis j'entendis la voix de Gabriel.

« Tu as été... choisie, Eden.

- Tu n'existes pas. C'est un horrible rêve. Et je vais me réveiller. Maintenant. »

Rien ne se produisit. Je continuais de répéter, encore et encore que j'allais me réveiller, fixant mon reflet dans le miroir, et ce jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

Le lendemain, je trouvais la fiole et le couteau de mon rêve à côté de mon lit, et me sentis comme obligée de la porter au tour de mon cou, et le couteau à ma ceinture. Ce que je fis. Dès lors, je pus voir Gabriel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas tombée dans une folie paranoïaque les jours qui suivirent.

Gabriel me demanda de lire le livre, ce que je fis. Je fus horrifiée d'apprendre ce qu'il contenait. Démons, fantômes et autres monstres peuplant notre monde, cachés de tous (ou presque), et chassés par les Hunters, hommes et femmes risquant leur vie tous les jours afin de protéger les humains, complètement ignares du fait qu'un tel enfer sur Terre exista.

« Pourquoi moi ?

- Quel est ton nom Eden ?

- C'est impossible. Mon grand-père a fait des recherches, et nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. Mon nom est Eden J. Colt, mais Samuel Colt n'est pas un de mes ancêtres. .

- Ton grand-père s'est trompé quelque part, car Samuel Colt est ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père.

- Et alors, pourquoi pas mon frère? Il joue à des jeux vidéos horrifiques toute la journée, il serait parfait pour le job !

- J'imagine qu'il a aimé ton prénom.

- Génial. Mes parents auraient du suivre leur première idée et m'appeler Stacy. »

Gabriel sourit et commença à m'apprendre les bases de la chasse au démon, ainsi que la signification du sixième tatouage. Ce dernier était sensé me cacher de toutes les créatures non-humaines, à l'exception de l'archange. Ceci me donnerait une avance incroyable sur les démons pour ma quête. Je pourrai les chasser sans qu'ils ne sachent où je me trouve.

Pour conclure, il me donna l'adresse d'un homme habitant pas si loin de chez moi (à l'échelle angélique, car il habitait tout de même à deux jours de route de Sioux Falls), qui serait apte à m'aider, Robert Singer.

Je prenais donc mon courage à deux mains (en me demandant pourquoi je faisais tout cela) et me présentais à Bobby, un vieil homme bougon, qui m'accueillit une bouteille de mauvais scotch dans une main, et un fusil à canon scié dans l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je, hurm, mon nom est Eden J. Colt, et on m'a dit de venir vous voir.

- Qui t'a envoyé?

- Gabriel.

- Gabriel qui? »

Je pointais le ciel du doigt et il comprit. Il maugréa quelque chose concernant mon jeune age, et me laissa entrer.

La pièce centrale était assez sombre et sale, mais surtout remplie de livres sur la démonologie. Je m'approchais du bureau, sur lequel était ouvert un vieux livre relié de cuir, quand la voix de Bobby se fit entendre depuis la cuisine

« Fais comme chez toi.

- Je vais essayer... »

Je trouvais un bout de canapé libre et à peu près propre, et m'y asseyais. Il revint avec un verre vide et me proposa du scotch, que je refusais, ne buvant pas d'alcool (à l'époque):

« Alors, la Main Droite de Dieu t'a annoncé que ta vie était foutue ?

- Plus ou moins.. Mais Gabriel m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait.

- Tu réalises que ta vie va ressembler à un enfer à partir de maintenant?

- Ai-je le choix? Dis-je en souriant.

- Tu n'as pas tort. J'aurai aimé qu'une jeune fille comme toi n'ait jamais à être confrontée à quelque chose comme ça.. dans toute sa vie.

- Yeah, c'est peu dire.. J'avais l'intention d'être chirurgien plastique à LA...

- J'essayerai de faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas tuée alors..

- Oh merci! »

Bobby sourit tristement et je ne quittais plus sa maison pendant un an. Lorsque mes parents apprirent par la faculté que je ne suivais plus mes cours, et tentèrent de me joindre, Bobby me fit comprendre que pour leur bien, il faudrait leur faire croire que j'avais disparu, et ne jamais reprendre contact avec eux.

J'aurai du protester, hurler, pleurer, mais j'acceptais et laissais Bobby les appeler, se faisant passer pour le shérif local, leur apprenant ma disparition et le faible taux de chance qu'on me retrouva vivante.

Je pensais alors que mon manque de réaction faisait peur à Bobby, ou l'impressionnait, je ne savais pas trop. En tout cas, lui m'impressionnait énormément. Il devait être une sorte de guide pour tous les chasseurs des USA, car ils se succédaient, chez lui ou au téléphone, lui demandant conseil sur la manière de tuer tel ou tel démon, quel démon ou créature pourrait faire de tels dégâts, etc.

Bobby semblait affectionner particulièrement les frères Winchester, qui semblaient, d'après les dires des autres chasseurs, les plus chevronnés que la Terre avait porté depuis l'apparition des chasseurs. Ainsi, je demandais à Bobby de me parler d'eux, et bien que réticent au départ, il finit par me raconter leur douloureuse histoire.

Ils faisaient partie d'une longue lignée de chasseurs, les Campbell. Leur mère était chasseuse et avait voulu tout abandonner pour John, un mécanicien qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa jeunesse, mais la chasse au démon n'est pas une activité que l'on peut laisser de côté, comme une broderie à laquelle on pourrait se remettre quand le temps se ferait plus frisquet.

Alors que Dean, l'ainé, était âgé de six ans, et le cadet, Sam, de quatre mois, un démon avait débarqué dans la foyer familial, tué la mère et réduit la maison en un tas de cendres. John Winchester jura venger l'amour de sa vie, et de tuer le démon qui avait fait ça.

Le démon fut tué, ainsi que John, et depuis, les deux frères traversaient les USA de long en large, traquant et tuant démons et autres créatures, aidé de l'ange Castiel, tout comme Gabriel m'avait été assigné.

Bobby adorait ces frères, les considérait comme de sa propre famille, mais pourtant je ne pus les rencontrer une seule fois en un an d'apprentissage chez Bobby.

À la fin de cette année d'apprentissage, Bobby me donna les derniers conseils, les numéros de téléphones utiles, les bars de chasseurs, où je pourrais demander de l'aide en cas de difficultés. Il était réticent à me laisser partir si tôt, mais une longue conversation avec Gabriel l'avait convaincu.

Pendant un instant je crus déceler des larmes pointer dans ses yeux, mais après une longue gorgée de scotch, il me tapota l'épaule et me souhaita bonne chance.

À présent, ma vie allait se résumer à me faire passer pour un agent fédéral, ou toute autre personne habilité à enquêter sur des meurtres sanglants et bizarres, afin de définir quelle créature je devais traquer et éliminer, le tout en attendant qu'on me confie ma quête.

Bobby m'avait appris toutes les ficelles du métier, mais fut incapable de me renseigner sur ma fiole. Il m'assura qu'aucun des autres chasseurs qu'il avait croisé avait été chargé d'une quelconque quête, encore moins par Dieu lui-même. Il me conseilla de la remplir lorsque l'on me dirait de le faire, et de voir ce qui se passerait ensuite. Gabriel quant à lui ne pouvait m'en dire plus. Malgré son grade, il n'était pas dans le secret concernant cette quête.

Et me voici, quatre ans et demi plus tard, toujours vivante, près de cinq-cent « âmes » de monstres dans ma fiole, et un sacré penchant pour l'alcool fort.

Je priais Castiel de sortir de la voiture et garais cette dernière devant un bar nommé « Juba-Guba ». Je me questionnais quelques secondes sur la possible signification du nom, avant de conclure que le gérant avait du le trouver alors qu'il avait six ou sept grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

Pour ma part, je m'arrêterais à deux grammes ce soir. Il fallait que je puisse me trouver un motel où passer la nuit.

Je poussai la porte du bar et découvrais une grande salle, presque vide, où deux hommes jouaient au billard, alors que les jeunes serveuses discutaient et gloussaient en les détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir, commandais un double scotch sec -Bobby m'avait convertie en un an de cohabitation. Je le descendais assez vite, regardant distraitement la télévision, nous parlant d'un orage arrivant à grands pas sur la côte de Floride.

_Putain, et dire que je pourrais être là-bas à m'inquiéter pour mon yatch... _

J'entendis la cloche de la porte d'entrée tinter, mais n'y portait pas d'attention, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que l'un des hommes était parti, laissant l'autre seul. Il vint s'asseoir à deux sièges de moi.

Il était vraiment très très attirant, et je comprenais pourquoi les serveuses gloussaient comme des adolescentes quelques minutes auparavant. J'allais peut-être m'arrêter à deux ou trois verres, afin de me souvenir de cette nuit à venir...

Il fallait être... entreprenante. Je toussotais doucement et commençais:

« Bonsoir... puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

- Je... hum... oui, avec plaisir. »

Il se leva et vint me rejoindre. Ses pupilles s'élargirent, ce qui pouvait avoir deux significations : il était accro à l'héroïne, ou je lui plaisais. Pour mon amour propre, je penchais pour la deuxième option.

Je le regardais intensément dans les yeux, jusqu'à déceler une pointe de rose dans ses joues, et qu'il détourna le regard.

« Et si on laissait tomber le verre ?

- Woah, on m'appelle Don Juan, mais même moi je trouve que vous allez trop vite, je ne connais même pas votre nom...

- J'ai arrêté de me soucier des noms quand je me suis rendue compte que la meilleure chose dans le monde était de coucher avec des inconnus. Spécialement quand c'est du sexe sauvage. Et comme je te vois maintenant, entre nous ça va être violent..

- Ma chambre est au premier étage. »

Mon discours l'avait grandement excité, et il jeta deux billets de dix dollars sur le comptoir, le tout en attrapant sa veste et m'incitant à le suivre, ce que je fis avec plaisir.

Je prenais tout de même le temps de faire un clin d'œil aux deux serveuses qui me regardaient avec une haine non-dissimulée.

Nous montâmes l'escalier tout en nous embrassant sauvagement, puis il me plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre et se mit à chercher ses clés, ce qui devint plus difficile quand j'entrepris de défaire sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon.

Quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte, il me poussa dedans, me faisant tomber sur le lit. Je sentais une forte chaleur monter en moi et soudain je comprenais pourquoi les gens prenaient des drogues. Certes ce ne sont que des substances chimiques produites par le cerveau, mais bon Dieu qu'elles étaient bonnes.

Il ôta à la va-vite ses chaussures et sauta sur le lit, avec la ferme intention de m'arracher mes vêtements, tout en m'embrassant et me mordant les lèvres.

Je passais sur lui, m'assis sur ses hanches et ouvrit sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons un peu partout dans la pièce, et je jetais le morceau de tissus derrière moi. Il défit à son tour ma ceinture et m'ôtait mon tshirt.

Je me retrouvais ainsi en soutiens-gorge sur lui. Il m'allongea sur le lit, couvrant mon cou, puis ma poitrine de baisers, jusqu'à arriver à mon nombril, où il se stoppa net.

« Woah woah woah. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Un tatouage, tu n'en as jamais vu avant ?

- J'ai vu des tatouages avant, beaucoup même, mais jamais ce tatouage. Sais-tu ce qu'il signifie?

- Encore heureux ! Allez, je suis très peu habillée, et je ne demande qu'à passer du bon temps avec un séduisant inconnu... Pourquoi chercher à m'en empêcher ?

- Es-tu un chasseur? »

Sa question me surprit tellement que j'en restais bouche bée.

« Oh Dieu, non... Es-tu Dean Winchester ?

- Oui, mais comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- Je, hurm, je suis Eden Colt.

- L'Eden Colt de Bobby ?

- Hum... J'imagine. »

Il se rhabilla en vitesse, mettant sa chemise à l'envers, et me demanda de faire de même.

«Et explique-moi pourquoi on ne peut pas faire l'amour maintenant ?

- Parce que tu es l'Eden Colt de Bobby. Je ne toucherai pas, ni te regarderai, ni ne penserai à quoi cette nuit aurait pu ressembler.

- Les souvenirs sont plus agréables que les fantaisies, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, faisons l'amour !

- Bobby te considère comme sa propre fille, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il me fera s'il sait que je t'ai touché ?

- Je... Je ne savais pas qu'il pensait cela... J'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle il m'appelle tous les soirs pour être sûr que je suis encore en vie..

- Et bien, en vie je veux rester, alors remets tes vêtements. »

Je me levais, attrapais mon t-shirt au sol, quand Castiel apparut.

« Mec! »

Dean et moi nous étions indignés en même temps.

« Je suis désolé ».

Il se tourna et masqua ses yeux de sa main.

« Tu le connais ?

- Oui je le connais. A chaque fois qu'il n'est pas avec vous ou en guerre, il est avec moi. Et Dieu qu'il est bavard.

- Eden arrête de jurer.

- Oui, mère.

- Castiel, bavard?

- Hurm. Mon «vaisseau» la connaissait, avant de dire «Oui », alors j'ai cette forte envie de parler avec elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici Cass ? Demanda Dean.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire l'amour.

- Etais-tu en train de nous espionner Castiel ? C'est crade !

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je vois tout ! Eden, rentre à la maison.

- Castiel, j'ai vingt-six ans, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'un ange me disant quoi faire !

- Tu n'as jamais dit ça à Gabriel.

- Tu connaissais Gabriel ? Me demanda Dean

- Oui, il était mon mentor.. et Gabriel ne m'a jamais empêché de coucher avec quelqu'un! »

On frappa à la porte. Assez inquiets de ce que pourrait penser quiconque frappant à la porte et trouvant deux personnes presque nues et une troisième en trench ayant une discussion, Castiel disparut, quant à moi, je me contentais de ma cacher derrière la porte.

« Dean, c'est Sam. Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?

- Oh attends Sam. »

Il partit à la salle de bain et me rapporta un peignoir. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte, avec moins d'entrain que la première fois, et un grand brun assez mince entra dans la chambre. Le voir raviva de violents sentiments que je pensais avoir enfoui en fond de moi, quelques années plus tôt.

« Il m'a semblé entendre la voix de Castiel, mais je... Oh. Salut.

- Oh, la copain de Lucifer! Je devrais te tuer pour venger la mort de Gabriel!

- Ouais, woah, on se calme... »

Dean s'était interposé. J'étais hors de moi.

« Gabriel est mort à cause de toi, laisse-moi te dire que « je ne t'aime pas trop » est un euphémisme.

- C'est... Ecoute, je n'ai pas à m'expliquer. Encore moins à une inconnue.

- Eden, il ne savait pas...

- Eden? L'Eden de Bobby?

- Non, l'Eden de Eden, merde! »

Les deux frères s'excusèrent et je m'exilais dans la salle de bain pour me rhabiller. Le vérifiais ma bandoulière, pour m'assurer que le livre de Samuel s'y trouvait toujours, et le sentis à travers le tissu.

Rassurée, je sortais de la salle de bain et m'asseyais sur le lit pour boire un verre d'eau, et me calmer.

« Alors, que faites-vous ici ?

- Comme d'habitude, on chasse des démons...

- Puis-je voir le journal de votre Père ?

- Non !

- Sam, allez !

- Dean ! On ne sait même pas si...

- Je suis humaine ? J'aurai pu tuer Dean un millier d efois depuis le moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés... (je regardais ma montre) il y a quinze minutes. »

Sam regarda son frère avec un air exaspéré, et ce dernier leva les mains en l'air :

« C'est elle qui va trop vite! »

Je souriais et me disais que j'aurai vraiment aimé passer la nuit avec lui. Mais peu importait, ce n'était que partie remise.

« Je vous laisserai voir le mien.

- Ton quoi ?

- Mon livre ! Le Livre de Samuel !

- Attends. Samuel, comme dans "Samuel Colt" ?

- Oui. Alors vous savez que je suis l'Eden de Bobby, mais vous n'aviez même pas réalisé que Samuel Colt était un de mes ancêtres ?

- Samuel Colt a écrit un livre ?

- Oui, un version plus complète, mais plus vieille que celui de votre père. Je peux le voir ?

- Il est dans le coffre.

- Je garde toujours le mien sur moi...

- Et bien, j'imagine que nous sommes ne gagnerons pas le Prix du Parfait Chasseur de l'Année. »

Je regardais Sam dans les yeux et ne vit rien. Alors que le regard de Dean regorgeait de souffrances, celui de Sam était vide. Mort.

Et Dieu sait que mort je le voulais. Alors que Dean était en Enfer, Sam avait fait confiance à un démon femelle, et l'avait mené en bateau, afin qu'il l'aide à ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer, délivrant Lucifer, qui prit un certain plaisir à assassiner son propre frère, Gabriel.

A ce moment Castiel réapparut, avec ce regard inquiet qui ne le quitte jamais.

« Ecoutez, c'est pour cela que je suis venu en premier lieu. Vous devez l'aider.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on m'a ordonné de vous le dire. Crowley n'est pas une grosse menca dernièrement, il est trop occupé à mettre de l'ordre ne Enfer. Eden doit rassembler l'âme de mille démons.

- Pour ?

- C'est une Quête Sacrée.

- Quel est le but, Castiel ?

- Je ne le sais pas.

- On dirait que tu ne sais pas grand chose, Castiel ?

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Eden.

- Écoutez, je pense qu'on est tous fatigués, pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas demain matin ? »

Nous conclûmes unanimement que c'était une bonne idée, Castiel s'évanouit dans les airs sans dire au revoir, et Sam se retira dans sa chambre.

Je n'aimais pas ce dernier. Il me faisait peur. Je le sentais capable du pire.

Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Dean, qui n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux.

« Allez, Dean ! Je ne connais Bobby que depuis trois ans, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais connue enfant.

- Je ne peux pas ! Et si jamais il venait à l'apprendre ?

- Et bien, nous dirons que je t'ai violé. »

Il sourit, gêné par tant d'assurance de ma part, et ne me repoussa pas quand je commençais à l'embrasser dans le cou, et enlevais pour la seconde fois dans la même soirée sa chemise.

Nous nous étions calmé et fîmes l'amour avec plus de tendresse que lors de la première tentative. Je réalisais alors ce que j'aimais tellement dans le sexe. Le plaisir lui-même mis de côté, j'aimais cette sensation de sécurité que les bras d'un homme me procuraient. C'était un sentiment irrationnel, car n'importe quel démon viendrait à bout de tous les hommes avec qui j'avais fait l'amour avant Dean, mais l'espace d'une heure ou deux, je me sentais sereine, en paix avec moi-même.

Une fois les ébats achevés, je renonçais à sortir du lit chaud et moyennement confortable et me lovais dans les bras de Dean. Nous nous endormîmes enlacés, et aucun de nous n'eut envie de bouger de toute la nuit, jusqu'au moment où je fus réveillée en sursaut par Dean hurlant de toutes ses forces.

« Hey, hey, cauchemar ?

- On peut dire ça. Désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te demander si tu veux en parler, parce que je sais ce que tu vas répondre, mais si tu veux parler, je suis là. Je sais ce que tu as traversé, et j'imagine que je ne pourrais jamais savoir ce que tu as ressenti, mais si tu veux parler.. de ça ou de n'importe quoi d'autre... Je... »

J'avais trop parlé, et ainsi, ne finissais pas ma phrase et le regardais. Je pensais être morte à l'intérieur le jour où j'avais été tatouée contre ma volonté. Je n'avais rien ressenti quand Bobby avait annoncé ma mort à mes parents, où le jour où j'ai tué mon premier démon.. Pas une once de haine, de souffrance ou de joie, jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je t'avais prévenue. Tu n'aurais pas du faire l'amour avec lui.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as regardé.

- Je n'ai pas regardé. Je sais tout.

- Quoi?

- Non, déoslé Dean, je parle avec Castiel... S'il te plait, laisse-nous seuls Castiel.

- Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse, Eden.

- Non ! Arrête un peu ! »

Je me levais du lit et allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Je sais enfin pourquoi ta quête t'a été confiée. Sam a laissé son âme dans la cage, avec Lucifer et Michel. Et Il ne pourra remplacer l'âme de Sam qu'avec l'âme de mille démons, pas un de moins. Mais vous devrez vous dépêcher, car il ne vous reste qu'un an, ou l'âme de Sam mourra. »

Je n'en revenais pas. D'après mes calculs et ce que m'avait raconté Bobby, ma « mission » m'avait été confiée le jour où Sam était ressorti du piège dans lequel Lucifer et Michael avaient été enfermés.

Je réalisais alors que mon amour propre en avait pris pour son grade. Descendante de Samuel Colt, l'un des premiers chasseurs aux États-Unis, je n'étais pas si spéciale que ça, la preuve, ma quête était de servir les frères Winchester.

« Cinq cents âmes ? En un an ?

- Vous êtes trois maintenant.

- Et si jamais on échoue ?

- L'âme de Sam meurt, il est un vaisseau libre. Une fraction de démons en Enfer sont toujours fidèle à Lucifer, et essayent de le libérer. S'ils y arrivent, tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus jusqu'ici sera détruit. Lucifer pourra entrer dans le corps de Sam, et je ne sais pas si nous pourront le vaincre à nouveau.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je... avons-nous qu'un an ?

- Michel et Lucifer attaquent l'âme de Sam sans relâche. Elle es forte, mais elle ne résistera plus très longtemps contre eux. Eden, les Winchester ne doivent pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sam. Tu dois garder cela secret.

- Ok, ok.

- Eden, tu ne peux pas laisser tes sentiments avec Dean interférer avec votre mission.

- Castiel, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui ! Il est sympa, très très agréable à regarder, mais toi aussi, et je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

- Je dois partir. Prends soin de toi Eden. »

Je sortais de la salle de bain, et vis Dean assis sur le lit, attendant des explications.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Vous devez m'aider. Vous devez m'aider à rassembler cinq cents âmes de démons en un an.

- Pourquoi?

- Il ne sait pas. Il voit tout, mais n'est même pas capable de me dire pourquoi. »

Dean me demanda de voir le livre de Samuel, et je lui tendis.

« je n'arrive pas à croire que quelque chose comme existe vraiment. Je veux dire, il y a trois ans, tu ne savais même pas que les démons existaient, et maintenant, tu es presque aussi douée que nous, grâce à ce livre.

- Oui. Et mon tatouage sur le ventre aussi. Il me rend invisible au yeux des démons.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas te sentir ?

- Exactement. Avant que je sois très proche, je n'existe pas pour eux.

- Hey, pourquoi on a pas eu le droit à des trucs comme ça nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être parce que contrairement à moi, vous avez la chasse dans le sang.

- Yeah, tu m'en diras tant. J'aurai préféré que non.

- On m'a dit pour Lisa. Je suis désolée de ce qui leur est arrivé. »

C'était la phrase de trop. Dean se ferma comme une huitre et resta muet jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Alors que Sam avait sauté dans le piège avec Michel et Lucifer, Dean avait décidé, comme sa mère vingt-huit ans avant lui, d'arrêter la chasse aux démons pour former une famille. Il avait emménagé avec Lisa, une femme dont il était tombé amoureux quelques années auparavant et Ben, son fils. Ils avaient vécu heureux pendant un an, jusqu'à ce que Sam refasse surface et bouleverse leur vie de famille. Dean s'était senti obligé de repartir chasser avec son frère, délaissant Lisa et Ben, qu'il avait pris soin de cacher des démons, dans une jolie petite maison dans un coin perdu du Kentucky.

Malheureusement, les démons, toujours à l'affût avaient réussi à retrouver la femme et son enfant, avaient tué le garçon et possédé la femme.

C'est Sam qui dut la tuer, alors qu'elle attaquait Dean, tellement désespéré qu'il n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Dean était passé à côté de la mort, la Lisa possédée l'ayant gravement blessé, mais semblait mort à l'intérieur depuis ce jour-là, il y avait tout juste un an.

« Quelle équipe » pensais-je. Une enveloppe charnelle sans âme et une âme presque morte de chagrin. Comme me l'avaient raconté Bobby et Castiel, toutes les personnes qui devenaient proche des frères Winchester venaient à mourir tôt ou tard.

C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Castiel voulait absolument que je reste éloigné (sentimentalement) de Dean. J'allais peut-être finir à la morgue à cause d'eux... Mais je me dis ensuite que si ce n'était pas à cause d'eux, ça serait très sûrement à cause de quelque démon ou autre créature contre laquelle je ne ferais pas le poids.

Voyant la tension grimper d'un cran, je me levais, rassemblais mes affaires et pris une autre chambre, ce que Dean me laissa faire sans protester.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'appelais Bobby.

« Hey Eden, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ouais, plus ou moins...

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

- J'ai rencontré les Winchesters.

- Dean et Sam ? C'est bien!

- Pas vraiment. Bobby je vais te dire quelque chose que tu ne peux pas répéter, même si ta vie en dépend.

- Oh, ok, tu m'inquiètes un peu...

- Castiel m'a avoué que ma quête m'avait été confiée car Sam est revenue sans âme.

- Ça explique pas mal de choses...

- Et je dois rassembler l'âme de mille démons pour que Dieu échange l'âme de Sam avec eux dans la cage. Mais il ne me reste qu'un an, parce qu'après cela, l'âme de Sam mourra et il sera un vaisseau libre.

- Et si Lucifer s'échappe, il pourra le posséder sans autorisation de la part de Sam, c'est ça?

- Exactement. Mais je ne suis pas censée dire aux deux frères ce qui se passe. Et toi non plus, promis Bobby ?

- Ouais bien sûr. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Castiel leur a demandé de maider, donc nous allons rassembler les âmes avant qu'une année se soit écoulée, et si nous échouons...

- Vous n'échouerez pas, Eden. Vous êtes les trois plus puissant et certainement meilleurs chasseurs que j'ai pu rencontrer, John mis à part, mais il est était seul. Vous êtes trois. Vous n'échouerez pas Eden, je te le promets. Eden, encore une chose... Tu sais que je tiens à toi et je connais Dean et... Est-ce que vous...

- Oooh mince la communication est mauvaise, je crois que je vais devoir raccrocher Bobby !

- Je vais le tuer!

- Bobby ? Bobby je ne t'entends plus ! C'est trop bête ! Je te rappellerai Bobby ! Au revoir ! »

Je raccrochais, et me sentais vraiment heureuse de savoir que Bobby tenait autant à moi.

Quelques heures après m'être endormie, je fuis réveillée par Dean, frappant à ma porte.

« On s'en va bientôt. Cria-t-il à travers la porte »

J'aurai mieux fait de me taire la veille. Remémorer à Dean cette histoire n'était pas judicieux de ma part. Au moins, l'ayant éloigné de moi, je n'aurai pas de problèmes concernant mes sentiments se mettant en travers de ma mission.

Je me lavais et m'habillais en vitesse, et rejoignais les garçons au bas du bar, devant nos voitures.

« Belle voiture.

- Merci. On y va ?

- Dean... Je peux te parler quelques secondes s'il te plait? »

Sam entra dans la Chevy Impala de 1967 et Dean se rapprocha de ma voiture.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée pour hier soir. J'aurai du me taire, ce ne sont pas mes affaires...

- Exactement. Sam a lu que des hommes avaient disparu dans le Michigan, on pense à des succubes, allons-y. »

Il fut froid et cinglant. Je m'installais devant le volant de ma voiture, mettais le contact et suivis la Chevy noire en direction du nord.

Après cinq heures de route et une visite de courtoisie de Castiel, la voiture des Winchester sortit de la route principale pour se garer devant un restaurant. Je les suivais et entrais dans le bistrot quelques secondes après eux. Je les trouvais installés à une table, et m'asseyais à côté de Sam. Je n'aimais certes pas le plus jeune des Winchester, mais il était toujours plus chaleureux que son frère.

« Oh Eden, je me demandais, recherchons-nous que des âmes de démons, ou les monstres marchent aussi?

- Gabriel m'a dit « âmes de démons ». J'imagine que c'est parce que les monstres n'ont pas d'âme...

- Vous étiez proches? Se hasarda Sam.

- On peut dire ça oui... il est venu me voir tous les jours pendant deux ans, m'a appris beaucoup et m'a sorti de mauvaises situations de nombreuses fois... Il me manque, et j'ai jugé de le venger, puis j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait.. Maintenant, le venger signifierait te tuer.. Mais Castiel est sympa avec moi. Un peu indiscret, mais sympa.

- Ok... Mais pourquoi ne conjures-tu pas les démons par douzaine pour les tuer ensuite et remplir ton tube?

- A cause de mon tatouage. Ils ne peuvent pas me voir, en conséquence, je ne peux pas les conjurer.

- Ok... Alors, nous on peut les conjurer et toi tu les tues?

- Non, c'est n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Gabriel m'a dit : tu chasses les démons, tu les tues et tu collectes les âmes. »

Dean était resté silencieux tout le long de la discussion. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté son assiette jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse son steak. Il paya l'addition puis sortit du restaurant en direction de la voiture, dans laquelle il s'installa.

« Ok Eden, tu ne m'aimes pas...

- Je te tuerais si j'avais du temps à y consacrer.

- Ouais. Hurm. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Dean, mais il ne va pas bien.

- Je lui ai juste dit que j'étais désolée pour Ben et Lisa.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Bobby et Castiel. Je ne pouvais pas la manquer celle-là. Ecoute, moi je suis une fille, et je ne comprends pas vraiment comment vous les chasseurs fonctionnez. J'ai fait une erreur, je me suis excusée, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus..

- Tu es sérieuse quand tu dis que tu veux me tuer?

- Oui Sam je le suis. Dès que j'aurai fini ma quête, je m'en irai le plus loin possible de vous.

- Ok. C'est décidé, je ne t'aime pas. Et tu as de la chance que Castiel nous ait demandé de t'aider, parce que sinon, je te dirais d'aller te faire voir.

- Il était comme un père pour moi. Il était là quand j'ai tué mon premier démon, il y a quatre ans et demi. Il a essuyé mes larmes quand c'était trop dur, il a passé de nombreuses heures dans la voiture avec moi... Ne voudrais-tu pas me tuer si j'avais provoqué la mort de John Winchester ?

- Pas si tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais.

- Ah ! Cette là est bien facile ! Je te déteste vraiment Sam. Tu as fais confiance à un Démon. Qui fait ça?

- Je... J'étais perdu, j'avais perdu Dean, qui était en Enfer! Je me sentais si seul... Elle m'a aidé, elle a tué des douzaines de démons avec moi... Elle me semblait sincère...

- Hum.. Que penses-tu de : elle était un démon. Une âme damnée ! Ça va être quoi la prochaine fois ? Tu vas prêter ton âme à un démon des Croisements parce qu'il te promettra de te la rendre? Merde, t'étais supposé être « la crème de la crème » des chasseurs... »

Il se leva, marmonna quelque chose qui ne fut certainement pas agréable et s'en alla rejoindre Dean dans la voiture. Je bus un café, payai ma part de l'addition et retournais à ma voiture.

Devoir supporter Dean et Sam pendant un an allait être un jeu d'enfant.

Une fois repartis sur la route, j'appelais Castiel.

« Non.

- Allez Cass, j'ai rien dit encore!

- Oui, mais je sais ce que tu vas me demander.

- James, si tu es quelque part là-dedans, demande à Castiel de ne pas être aussi coincé...

- Arrête de parler à mon vaisseau. C'est très inconfortable pour moi.. Sa voix était plus forte, je tournais la tête et le vis à coté de moi.

- Alors. Dis-moi. Que quoi sont-ils en train de parler? »

Castiel souffla, soulignant qu'il n'aimait pas ce que je lui demandais, mais s'exécuta. Il écouta ce dont les frères étaient en train de parler dans leur voiture et me rapporta leur conversation.

« Ils parlent de toi. (silence) Oh, tu as dit à Sam que tu le tuerais si tu pouvais ?

- Oui, Gabriel est mort à cause de lui.

- Eden, écoute...

- Castiel, je m'en fiche.

- Bon... Sam dit qu'il ne t'aime pas et... Oh.

- Quoi « Oh » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Castiel, parle !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Oh merde, Gabriel était tellement plus drôle que toi ! Je savais que je piquerais son amour propre en disant cela, ce qui ne manqua pas. Il me regarda et soupira.

- Dean a dit qu'il ressentait quelque chose.

- Oh vraiment, quoi?

- Quelque chose. Ce sont ses mots. Il a dit qu'il se pensait mort à l'intérieur depuis la mort de Lisa, mais qu'hier... il a ressenti quelque chose. Pas de l'Amour ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais 'quelque chose'. Tu vois Eden, je t'avais dit de ne pas coucher avec lui ! Ces sentiments sont se transformer en amour et...

- Oh arrête Castiel... Je sais que je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui, et je ne le ferai pas. Du moins, pas maintenant!

- Ils m'ont vu, je dois partir. »

Et il disparut. Peu de temps après, mon téléphone sonna. Sam me demanda ce que Castiel m'avait dit, et j'inventais quelque mensonge sur des propos que nous aurions tenu.

Nous roulâmes jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir, et nous arrêtâmes dans un motel miteux sur le bord de la route. Cette journée se répéta de nombreuses, nombreuses fois, devenant des semaines...

L'essentiel de nos chasses fut assez monotone et répétitif. Je me demandais à chaque fois si la prochaine investigation allait apporter un peu de nouveauté, mais j'étais à chaque fois déçue.

La plupart du temps, Bobby nous appelait ou nous envoyait un mail (le jour où il apprit à se servir d'internet fut une réelle révolution pour la monde des hunters), afin de nous envoyer enquêter sur des disparitions mystérieuses ou des phénomènes anormaux, concernant la mort de bétail en masse ou des phénomènes météorologiques invraisemblables. Nous nous rendions à l'endroit précisé, trouvions rapidement le démon, le tuions et repartions sur la route.

Cette fois-ci, Bobby avait repéré dans le journal un article concernant une petite ville où un clivage entre les habitants régnait depuis quelques semaines. Deux groupes s'étaient formés, persuadés de suivre le nouveau messie envoyé sur Terre.

« Sérieusement, parce que deux, trois paysans pensent avoir trouvé le nouveau Cheesus?

- Ecoute, Eden, quand Bobby nous demande d'aller voir, on y va. Tu veux lui apprendre son travail? »

Sam était excédé. Nous n'avions pas dormi beaucoup ces derniers jours, à cause d'une chasse à l'homme contre les deux frères. Ils étaient recherchés dans plusieurs états des USA, pour des délits plus ou moins graves, d'usurpation d'identité d'agents fédéraux à meurtre, en passant par profanation de sépultures.

Alors que nous étions en train de rouler sur une route nationale, nous nous fîmes suivre par une voiture de police, pour excès de vitesse. Les sirènes retentirent et nous forcèrent à nous ranger sur le bas côté.

Les officiers sortirent de la voiture, et je vis dans mon rétroviseur qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Ainsi, je réarrangeais mon décolleté, me mordais légèrement les lèvres afin qu'elles deviennent rouge et me remettais les cheveux en place. Mon portable vibra, et je lus le sms que je venais de recevoir:

« Nous avons un mandat de recherche pour meurtre dans cet État. Prépare-toi à rouler vite et te cacher. »

_Bravo les gars. J'ai chassé presque cinq ans, et aucun mandat d'arrêt à mon actif._

J'ouvrais ensuite la fenêtre de mon 4x4, et offrais mon plus beau sourire à celui qui s'arrêta à mon niveau, et je vis que l'autre continuait son chemin jusqu'à la Chevy.

« Bonjour monsieur l'Agent..

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Savez-vous pouquoi je vous ai demandé de vous ranger sur le bas-côté ?

- Je pense savoir. Mais vous savez, je conduis depuis quelques heures maintenant et... hurm.. j'ai envie de faire pipi. Dis-je, avec une petite moue.

- Trop de café? Il pointa du menton mon thermos, sur le siège passager.

- Beaucoup trop! Je lui offrais une fois encore mon plus beau sourire. »

Il sourit à son tour, ce qui lui donna un certain charme. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour les hommes en uniforme... et les bad-boys. Dean tombait définitivement dans la seconde catégorie.

_Arrête de penser à lui._

«Et bien,... » commenca-t-il avec un air paternel.

_Dis-le, dis-le..._

« La prochaine fois... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête vers son coéquipier, qui avait sorti son arme et ordonnait en criant aux deux frères de sortir de la voiture.

« Les connaissez-vous? Me demanda-t-il, tout à coup suspicieux.

- A vrai dire, pas du tout. On faisait la course, depuis cinquante kilomètres plus ou moins... Pourquoi?

- S'il vous plait, sortez du véhicule.

- Sérieusement? J'essayais de paraître le plus innocent possible. »

Il se recula un peu et me fit signe d'obéir. J'entendais au loin l'autre policier poser la même questions aux Winchesters, et entendais avec soulagement la même réponse.

Heureusement que nous avions pris le temps de mettre au point cette ruse, même s'ils avaient rechigné à la tâche, quelques jours plus tôt.

L'officier à côté de moi retourna dans la voiture et entra mon nom dans l'ordinateur embarqué. La recherche fut négative, et il me demanda de partir.

Je me rasseyais dans la voiture et démarrais le moteur. Je savais ce qui me restait à faire: rouler jusqu'à quitter l'état et les attendre dans un motel un peu reculé. Je partais sans même un regard en arrière, mais j'étais morte d'inquiétude à l'intérieur.

Arrivée au Texas, je m'arrêtais dans une petite ville, et décidais de tuer le temps dans librairie du coin. Je trouverais peut-être un ou deux livres de démonologie.

« Puis-je vous aider?

- Oh hum.. Certainement. Je cherche des livres de démonologie.

Comme « Vampires et Loup-garous »?

Comme Pseudomonarchia daemonum, Thomas d'Aquin ou The Lesser Keys of Salomon. »

Le vieil homme se tut, et s'excusa.

« Vous savez, c'est juste que.. avec tous ces films et romans, la plus grande partie de mes ventes aujourd'hui sont des livres fantaisistes sur les vampires et sorcières.

J'imagine bien. Mais je suis un peu trop vieille pour ça... dis-je en souriant.

J'ai deux ou trois choses qui pourraient vous intéresser. »

Il partit dans l'arrière boutique et revient avec deux gros livres reliés de cuir.

« Traités de goetie.

- Intéressant en effet. »

J'ouvrais le premier livre, entièrement écrit en latin, où une image sur deux représentait un démon dévorant un humain ou pire.

_Bobby va me haïr. Un livre entier tout en latin..._

J'ouvrais le second, en vieil anglais, et me demandais tout à coup lequel serait le moins long à décoder. Il se présentait plus sobrement, et contenait de nombreux rituels d'invocation de démons et d'anges, ainsi que de leurs ducs.

Ce dernier me paraissait plus intéressant, et ainsi, je décidais de l'acheter. Il me couta une petite fortune, et le libraire me remercia copieusement avant de me souhaiter une bonne journée.

J'allais ensuite dans l'épicerie du coin, mon gros livre sous le bras, et achetait trois ou quatre kilo de sel de table. La caissière me regarda bizarrement et ne pipa pas un mot.

Enfin, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de poste et demandais à envoyer le livre par colis. J'inscrivais l'adresse de Bobby dans le cadre « destinataire » et le tendais au postier.

Une fois tout ceci achevé, je retournais dans ma voiture et me garait quelques kilomètres plus loin sur le parking d'un motel peu éclairé.

Je coupais le moteur de la voiture, prenais mes sacs dans le coffre et me rendais au comptoir de concierge.

« B'soir.

- Bonsoir, je voudrais une chambre s'il vous plait.

- $25 tla nuit, pas d'animaux. Combien d'nuits vous voulez rester?

- Je n'en sais rien... Disons deux pour commencer. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ok Mam'selle. Chambre 8. V'la vos clés. »

Je prenais mes clés et me rendais dans la chambre 8.

Une fois le sel copieusement réparti devant la fenêtre et la porte, j'allais prendre une douche, et décidais d'aller manger un morceau dans la restaurant attenant au motel.

Devant ma porte, je me rendais à l'évidence.

_Hey, je me souviens ce que Dean m'a répété de nombreuses fois. Le sel, c'est quand je suis sûre de ne plus quitter la pièce._

Je me félicitais d'avoir pensé à acheter beaucoup de sel, et ouvrais la porte, ce qui rompit la large ligne de protection au sol.

J'attrapais mon sac à la volé et fermais ma porte.

Après avoir marché quelques mètres, j'entrais dans le restaurant, quasi-désert, et ne manquais pas de me faire détailler de la tête aux pieds par les deux ou trois vieux hommes assis au bar, une bière devant eux.

Derrière le bar se tenait une vieille femme, les cheveux blonds peroxydés, crépus et incroyablement abimés.

_L'après-shampoing de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal vieille femme._

J'allais m'assoir à une table près d'une fenêtre et la vieille dame vint vers moi, un sourire avenant sur le visage.

« Bonsoir jeune demoiselle. Voulez-vous manger?

- Oui, j'aimerai une grosse salade avec des oeufs s'il vous plait.

- Du café?

- Oh non, merci, j'essaye de réduire ma consommation de café.. »

Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage et elle disparut en cuisine.

Les hommes aux bar n'avaient toujours pas repris leur conversation, et l'atmosphère s'alourdissait de minute en minute.

Heureusement, j'avais pensé à prendre mon pc portable, et après avoir inspecté les murs du restaurant, je vis un petit logo WIFI. Je soupirais, soulagée, et me plongeais dans mon ordinateur.

J'envoyais un mail à Bobby, lui expliquant la situation, puis entrais dans la base de donnée de la police de l'Oklahoma, afin de rechercher des informations sur une possible arrestation de fugitifs, mais ne trouvais rien.

Je profitais ensuite de la connexion pour me mettre à la page quant aux informations nationales et internationales, lire mon horoscope et plein d'autres choses futiles, qui devenaient un réel bonheur dans la vie de chasseur.

Je fus sortie de ma parenthèse par l'odeur de mes œufs, et regardais avidement l'entrée des cuisines. La vieille femme m'apporta mon plat que j'engloutis goulument avant d'aller me coucher.

Le jour d'après ressembla atrocement à son prédécesseur, mais il faillait avouer que dans une toute petite ville comme celle dans laquelle je me trouvais, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire.

Je me surprenais à repenser à la ville de mon enfance, et mon désir intense de partir le plus loin possible, vers une grande ville chaude, comme Los Angeles ou Phoenix, où il y a toujours quelque chose à faire.

Le soir, je retournais diner dans le petit restaurant adjacent à l'hôtel, et eus une impression de déjà-vu: les mêmes hommes accoudés au comptoir, la même musique, la même odeur.

_Je préfèrerais mourir que vivre ici plus de trois jours._

Je retournais m'asseoir à la même table que la veille, et attendis qu'on vienne prendre ma commande. Cette fois-ci, à mon plus grand plaisir, la vieille dame aux cheveux blonds avait laissé sa place, au profit d'un charmant jeune homme, qui d'après l'étiquette attachée à son tablier se prénommait Zack.

Je lui souriais et commandais la même chose que la veille... il sortit quelques minutes plus tard des cuisines, mon assiette à la main. Il la posa devant moi et me gratifia d'un sourire.

_Les gens ici sourient beaucoup trop. C'est presque inquiétant._

Je le remerciais, et repartit en direction de la cuisine, avant de se stopper et de faire demi-tour.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

- Promis. En fait...

- Oui? Son ton était plein d'espoir.

- Puis-je avoir de l'eau?

- Bien sûr. »

Il disparut dans les cuisines et revint quelques secondes plus tard, un pichet d'eau rempli, dans lequel flottaient quelques rondelles de citron.

Il le posa sur la table, ainsi qu'un verre.

« Merci. Au fait, c'est délicieux.

- Oh, merci...

- A quelle heure finissez-vous ce soir? »

_Woah woah woah Eden. Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Ses joues rosirent et il sourit encore plus.

« Dans une demi-heure.

- Ça vous dirait un verre après?

- J'adorerai. »

_Il semblerait qu'une agréable nuit s'annonce__._

Il retourna en cuisine alors que j'attaquais ma salade, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_Putain, mais c'est que c'est contagieux en plus._

Une fois mon repas achevé, je commandais finalement un café, afin d'attendre que le jeune homme finisse de travailler.

Je manipulais mon téléphone, afin de vérifier que le GPS soit bien en place, afin que les deux frères puissent me retrouver facilement, et le reposais sur la table.

« Hey. »

Zack s'était assis devant moi, et était encore plus sexy sans son tablier gris. Je pouvais à présent apprécier son visage... il avait de beaux yeux verts, un sourire presque trop grand pour son visage, et la mâchoire incroyablement carrée. Le pure produit texan.

_Miam__._

« Hey. Alors, il y a un endroit où nous pouvons prendre un verre?

- De l'autre côté de la rue.

- Allons-y alors? »

Je réglais l'addition, donnais un généreux pourboire et suivais Zack de l'autre coté de la large route. Il ouvrit la porte et j'entrais dans un petit bar où le vieux juke-box passait de la musique country.

Il entra à son tour et posa sa main sur mon omoplate, afin de m'inciter à la suivre vers une table un peu excentrée, à laquelle on s'assit tous les deux.

Nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, et il m'offrit un verre, que j'acceptais avec plaisir.

Deux grammes d'alcool plus loin, tous les deux très excités, nous traversions la route (et manquions de nous faire renverser) en direction de ma chambre.

Arrivés devant la porte, je me souvins qu'il y avait environ un kilo de sel réparti un peu partout dans la chambre. Craignant de l'effrayer, je lui demandais de rester quelques secondes dehors, le temps de « ranger la chambre ».

j'entrais prestement, et poussais avec mon pied tout le sel contre le mur, attrapais la poubelle sous le bureau et y faisais tomber tout le sel contre la fenêtre. Ceci achevé, fière de moi, j'ouvrais la porte, et le vis, toujours souriant, le regard carnassier. La faible lumière de l'applique à côté de ma porte soulignait ses traits et le rendait encore plus appétissant. Je souriais à mon tour et faisais un pas sur le côté pour le laisser entrer dans la chambre.

A peine la porte fermée, je commençais à enlever mon t-shirt et l'embrassais sauvagement. Je défis sa chemise, et me surpris à penser que j'avais préféré défaire celle de Dean, quelques semaines auparavant. Mais Zack n'était pas repoussant, bien au contraire, et me suffirait pour cette nuit.

Il m'allongea sur le lit, et entreprit de défaire mon jean, pendant que j'essayais d'enlever mes chaussures sans les mains... ces dernières étant occupées à dénouer sa ceinture et défaire le bouton de son jean.

J'étais à présent sous-vêtements, et lui pas bien plus vêtu que moi. Il laissait ses larges mains parcourir mon corps, ce qui était incroyablement agréable. Il baissa une bretelle de mon soutient-gorge puis commença à embrasser mon épaule.

J'entendais au loin les bruits des voitures sur la route, et me demandais où étaient les deux frères.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et deux ombres apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. La première entra comme une furie et décocha un coup de poing magistral à Zack, pendant que la seconde allumait la lumière, révélant une scène irréelle: Zack le nez en sang, complètement paniqué par cette intrusion, moi en sous-vêtements sur le lit, Dean hors de lui, et Sam à côté de l'interrupteur, hésitant entre le rire et... le rire.

Sam explosa de rire et referma un peu la porte, afin d'éviter de se donner en spectacle.

« Dean, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit vraiment en train de se battre contre un démon.

- Mais putain...?

- Fous le camp d'ici!

- Mais qui êtes-vous les mecs?

- Dean, Sam, vous êtes de retour! J'étais visiblement soulagée, ce qui rendit Zack encore plus perplexe.

- Ils sont tes amis?

- Je... je pense que tu devrais y aller. Merci pour cette agréable soirée. »

Dean ramassa et jeta violemment les vêtements de Zack, qui ne se fit pas prier pour sortir.

Dean semblait furieux, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu allais coucher avec lui!

- Hurm... pourquoi?

- On s'est fait arrêter!

- Et? Je veux dire, une fois mon GPS mis ne marche, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose si ce n'est attendre. Et j'avais trouvé une manière agréable de passer le temps. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose. »

Il se rapprocha très près de moi, et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'aurais pas fait la même chsoe. »

Il avait soigneusement détaché chaque mot.

Sam sortit pour aller prendre deux chambres, nous laissant seuls.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Es-tu jaloux?

- Non je ne le suis pas. »

Il avait détourné le regard, et semblait détailler les horribles motifs du papier peint, tentant de se calmer.

Au moins, il avait aligné plus de trois mots, ce qui était assez rare depuis que j'avais mentionné Lisa et Ben.

Je m'étais assise sur le lit, et me levais maintenant, enfilais rapidement mon jean et mon tshirt. Je toussotais puis commençais:

«Ecoute. Je veux m'excuser à propos de ce que j'ai dit. »

Je m'étais rapprochée de lui, et me plantais face à lui.

« Dean, je... »

J'eus l'impression soudaine que la tension sexuelle dans la pièce venait de grimper. J'avais envie de lui. Immédiatement. Je perdais mon regard dans le sien et l'espace d'une seconde, envisageais de l'embrasser de lui arracher son t-shirt.

Mon cœur menaçait de quitter ma poitrine et je m'approchais encore un peu plus de lui.

«Arrête. »

Il se recula, prit son sac plein d'armes qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol lors de son entrée fracassante puis quitta la pièce.

Je me retrouvais seule et incroyablement frustrée dans cette petite chambre d'un motel du Texas.

Frustration et colère ne font pas bon ménage, surtout chez moi. J'ouvrais ma porte et sortais la tête. J'entraperçus Dean entrer dans une chambre trois ou quatre portes plus loin, claquais ma porte et marchais d'un pas décidé jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je tambourinais jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ouvre, le bras gauche caché par la porte. J'en déduisais qu'il avait sûrement une arme dans la main.

J'ouvrais un peu plus la porte et m'immisçais dans la pièce. Je la claquais à l'aide de mon pied, et enlevais mon t-shirt en même temps.

« Woah, what...

- Tais-toi. »

Je pensais alors que dans une autre situation, lui ordonner de se taire si fermement aurait été assez dangereux, mais j'étais une furie en soutient-gorge, et commençais déjà à défaire mon jean.

Je le poussais contre le lit, sur lequel il buta et tomba assis. Il ne résistait pas, ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle pour moi et ma libido.

J'étais à présent presque nue devant lui, et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Je commençais à l'embrasser et caresser ses muscles, et tout à coup, cela me paraissait plus juste qu'avec Zack quelques minutes plus tôt. J'ôtais à présent son tshirt, et voyant qu'il ne paraissait pas vraiment excité, je me penchais vers lui et lui murmurais à l'oreille deux ou trois choses qui auraient choquée la parti Républicain à son grand complet.

Cette nuit-là nous fîmes l'amour sauvagement, ce que j'attendais depuis la première fois que nos regards s'étaient croisés.

A peine eûmes-nous fini, je ramassais mes affaires, me rhabillais et ouvrais la porte.

« Ed.

- Quoi? Mon ton avait été plus sec que voulu.

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Je souriais, plus avec les yeux qu'avec les lèvres et sortais lentement de la chambre. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, et m'arrêtais, la main encore sur la poignée. Je fermais les yeux et pinçais mes lèvres, essayant de retenir mes larmes.

_Eden. Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse. Tu ne peux pas tomber amoureuse. C'est dangereux. _

Je reprenais mes esprits, secouais ma tête et regagnais ma chambre. Je regardais ma montre: quatre heures du matin . La nuit allait être courte.

Je répartissais une fois encore du sel devant la fenêtre et la porte, puis m'enfonçais dans un rêve angoissant, comme tous ceux que je faisais depuis les trois dernières années.

Je rêvais qu'un démon emportait avec lui tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi: Bobby, Castiel, Dean... et je me retrouvais seule, au milieu d'une ville fantôme, sachant qu'une armée de démon voulait détruire l'humanité. J'étais seule contre tous... et faillais.

J'ouvrais subitement les yeux, réveillée par deux coups contre ma porte. Je remerciais intérieurement la personne qui avait eu la bonne idée de frapper à ma porte à ce moment. J'enfilais rapidement un sweat, que je tirais vers le bas pour cacher mes fesses, et ouvrais la porte. Je vis Sam, qui profita de ce moment pour me détailler de la tête au pieds, avec l'ombre de sourire.

« On part dans deux heures.

- On ne devrait pas faire profil bas pendant quelques jours?

- Non, Bobby nous a envoyé quelque chose. On se retrouve au restaurant dans dix minutes. »

Je refermais la porte et me retournais pour chercher du regard mon jean. Une fois ce dernier trouvé, je l'enfilais, puis entreprenais de me coiffer un peu.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je rejoignais les deux garçons au restaurant. Dieu merci, Zack ne travaillait pas ce matin là, ce qui éviterait une scène assez embarrassante. Sam me regarda, exaspéré.

« Tu pensais sérieusement que je serais prête en 10 minutes?

- Peu impote. Sam était visiblement énervé.

- Bon, Bobby nous a envoyé quelque chose. Il a lu dan sun journal que les habitants d'un village s'était séparés en deux groupes, il y a quelques semaines, and plusieurs ont été tués.

- Pourquoi?

- Les deux groupes pensent suivre le nouveau Messie.

- Rien que ça, deux messies dans une ville? Sam était perplexe.

- Sérieusement, parce que deux, trois paysans pensent avoir trouvé le nouveau Cheesus?

- Ecoute, Eden, quand Bobby nous demande d'aller voir, on y va. Tu veux lui apprendre son travail?

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est où?

- Oregon.

- Quoi? Tu me moques de moi, c'est de l'autre côté du pays!

- Oh désolé Princesse Eden, la prochaine fois, nous demanderons aux démons de tuer des gens dans un périmètre de 5 km autour de toi.

- Merde, Sam, c'est quoi ton problème?

- Tu me tues! Cria-t-il

- Si seulement c'était vrai ! Répondais-je sur le même ton.

- Fermez là, tous les deux ! Quel âge avez-vous, merde? »

Dean avait crié encore plus fort que Sam et moi réunis, ce qui nous refroidit instantanément. Il reprit, bien plus doucement:

« On part ce soir finalement. Il vaut mieux voyager de nuit pendant quelques jours. Si je vous entends vous disputer encore une fois, je vous tue tous les deux. Je ne suis pas là pour surveiller un jardin d'enfants d'accord? »

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula dans un silence de mort. Alors que Sam et Dean buvaient leur café, je sortais mon ordinateur portable de ma bandoulière et me connectais à internet. Bobby m'avait envoyé un mail, me remerciant chaleureusement pour le livre, puis m'insultant deux lignes plus loin, car il devrait passer de nombreuses heures à le traduire.

J'avais aussi une copie du mail dont nous avait parlé Dean quelques minutes auparavant. C'était une version pdf d'une page de journal de la bourgade de Dayville. J'allais commencer la lecture, quand je réalisais que j'avais un document scanné. Bobby avait utilisé un scanner.

« Bobby a utilisé un scanner. L'Apocalypse est proche. Je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire et ajoutais, honteuse: Désolée, c'était plus drôle dans ma tête. »

Je me concentrais sur mon écran et lisais à voix basse l'article.

« _C'était imminent, mais les habitants espéraient que cela n'arriverait pas__: Dayville fait face à une menca de guerre civile, entre les deux groupes de la ville... _blah blah blah..._ John Hopper et Keith Green sont les deux leaders de ce qui semblent être des partis politiques, crées il y a quelques semaines._ See, it's only a political matter.

- Continue.

_- Les deux hommes continuent de dire qu'ils ont été visités par Dieu, qui leur a donné la Sagesse et leur a demandé de professer la bonne parole. _Ok. Ça c'est _peut-être_ bizarre. »

Comme Dean l'avait prévu, nous partîmes à la nuit tombée en direction de la côte Ouest des États-Unis.

Deux mille cinq cents kilomètres plus tard, nous arrivions dans le comté de Dayville, et déjà, quelques kilomètres avant l'entrée du village, d'immenses panneaux publicitaires vantaient les qualités et mérites de Hopper et Green, les deux messies du coin.

J'entendis tousser et sursautais. Castiel était assis à côté de moi.

« Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas frapper ou un truc comme ça?

- Ce n'est pas Dieu.

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas Dieu, Castiel. C'est une groupe des paysans, complètement ivres et trop religieux. Rien de méchant.

- On t'entend.

- J'espère bien que oui ! »

La voix de Dean avait résonné dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Castiel regarda autour de lui comme un faon qui découvre le monde.

« Cass. Cass. Là, le téléphone. »

Je pointais le téléphone attaché au tableau de bord: afin de pouvoir communiquer plus facilement, nous avions décidé de connecter nos téléphones pendant les trajets. Cela ayant pour but originel de nous permettre de parler, mais la discussion n'était pas le point fort des frères Winchester.

« Salut Cass.

- Bonjour Dean.

- Ce n'est pas Dieu, mais c'est définitivement quelque chose de surnaturel.

- Je te l'avais dit. Tu devrais écouter les vrais chasseurs.

- Merci Sam. Tu fais preuve d'une modestie à toute épreuve, j'adore ça.

- Oh.

- Quoi Cass?

- Je dois y aller.

- Attends Cass !... Hurm. Il est parti, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Désolée Dean. »

J'essayais d'atteindre mon thermos de café, qui était tombé du siège lorsque Castiel s'était retrouvé dans la voiture, mais même en étirant mon bras au maximum, je n'arrivais qu'à le frôler. Ainsi, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil sur la route en face de moi et décidais de me pencher complètement pour l'atteindre.

« EDEN!

- Quoi? »

Je me redressais d'un coup et eus juste le temps de donner un coup de volant pour éviter la voiture en face de moi. J'avais dévié et m'étais retrouvée sur la voie de gauche, et avais manqué de mourir.

Heureusement, Dean avait vu dans son rétroviseur que mon 4x4 ne roulait plus droit, et m'avait rappelé à l'ordre.

« Oh putain. Merci Dean.

- T'es vraiment imprudente !

- Je suis désolée, d'accord? ».

Excédée par l'attitude des deux frères, je coupais mon téléphone portable, et me mis à jurer à tu-tête dans ma voiture.

« Arrête de jurer Eden.

- Va te faire voir, Castiel. Hurm. Je m'excuse. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garais derrière la Chevrolet et coupais le moteur. Dean sortit de la voiture et s'approcha de ma portière.

« Arrête de mettre ta vie en danger comme ça.

- Est-ce que.. tu t'inquiéterais pour moi?

- Bien sûr ! Si tu meurs, on ne pourra finir cette quête. »

_Woh. Et un couteau dans le coeur, un !_

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Dean était si froid avec moi, surtout quand je repensais à la veille. Certes il n'avait pas été bavard alors que nous couchions ensemble, mais son comportement n'était pas si froid.

J'enclenchais la fermeture automatique de ma fenêtre, bus une gorgée de café et sortis de la voiture.

Une fois sur le trottoir, j'ajustais mon costume et vérifiais que j'avais bien ma plaque du FBI sur moi. Je rejoignais ensuite Dean et Sam, eux aussi habillés comme des agents fédéraux, accoudés à leur voiture.

« Un autre meurtre. Assez sanglant. Tu vas tenir le coup?

- Merde, Dean. Je suis allée quatre ans à la fac de Médecine, j'ai découpé des corps morts.

- Berk. »

Je les suivais, et passais sous la barrière de plastique jaune que Sam garda soulevée pour moi.

J'entrais dans la maison après Dean, et Sam resta un peu en retrait pour parler avec un officier.

En effet, la scène de crime était particulièrement sanglante. Une femme était allongée sur le sol, position de croix, la gorge tranchée, la bouche cousue et le corps littéralement ouvert en deux, de haut en bas.

«Put...

- Ça va Dean?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois si bien. Me murmura-t-il. »

Le Shérif se posta devant nous, et son visage semblait un peu vert. J'espérais qu'il ne vomirait pas sur mon tailleur, tout droit sorti du pressing.

J'entrepris de nous présenter, car Dean semblait plus concentré pour ne pas être malade qu'autre chose.

« Bonjour Sherif, Agent Spécial McBeth, mes collègues Agent Spécial Wood, et Agent spécial Prade, là-bas. »

Je montrais Sam d'un mouvement de menton, en rangeais ma plaque dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau.

«Alors?

- Et bien, c'est le troisième meurtre en deux semaines.

- Les deux autres sont aussi sanglants?

- C'est de pire en pire. J'ai peur de ce à quoi le prochain va ressembler.

- Et bien essayons d'empêcher un quatrième meurtre alors.

- Qui est-elle? Dean s'était remis de ses émotions et était réentré dans son rôle d'agent du FBI.

- Terry Miller. Pas de casier, elle était... maitresse de maternelle. Mon Dieu les gens vont être si...

- Qui étaient les deux autres?

- Tob Johns et Charlotte Ford.

- Connections?

- Bien sûr, c'est un petit village. »

Je croisais le regard de Dean et nous conclûmes silencieusement qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à découvrir ici.

« Ok. Les dépouilles sont toujours à la morgue?

- Que celle de Charlotte Ford.

- Puis-je le voir?

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi. »

Je suivais le Shérif, heureux de s'être trouvé une excuse pour quitter les lieux, et Dean retourna auprès de Sam, afin de savoir s'il avait pu apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

Je remontais dans ma voiture et suivais le véhicule de police, pendant un peu moins d'un kilomètre. Nous avions pourtant traversé la ville.

Je me demandais comment des gens pouvaient habiter dans une ville si petite et si perdue dans le fin fond de l'Oregon, puis concluais que tout le monde n'était à pas la recherche de l'anonymat que procurait les grandes mégalopoles.

Je garais ma voiture sur le parking du commissariat et suivais le vieil homme bedonnant dans les locaux de la police, jusqu'à la morgue.

Il ouvrit un des deux casiers, et tira la plateau sur lequel un corps gisait, recouvert par un drap de coton blanc. Je prenais une paire de gants, les enfilais et soulevais le drap, découvrant la dépouille d'une femme blonde. Elle avait été égorgée elle aussi, mais son corps souffrait de moins nombreuses violences que le dernier.

Une personne entra dans la salle silencieuse et me fit légèrement sursauter.

«Monsieur, quelqu'un vous attend en haut.

- Ok. Vous retrouvez la sortie?

- J'imagine. »

Il sortit sans un mot et la porte se referma doucement jusqu'au déclic, signifiant qu'elle était verrouillée. Je ne perdais pas une seconde et sortis mon spectromètre, pour analyser le corps.

L'aiguille resta incroyablement stable, indiquant que cette personne n'avait à aucun moment était approchée par des démons ou spectres.

J'étais perplexe. Cette femme avait dont été assassinée par un humain. Un humain très très malade, mais pas pour autant démoniaque.

J'envoyais rapidement par sms ce que j'avais découvert à Sam et Dean, puis rangeais le spectromètre dans mon sac à main. J'exécutais un rapide signe de croix, plus par habitude que par réelle foi, puis refermais le casier.

La prochaine étape serait d'aller questionner les deux Messies en questions, Hopper et Green.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, et je le pris, tout en m'assurant de ne pas rater une marche, alors que je remontais de la morgue.

« Ok pour un café? »

Je répondais par la positive et rangeais mon portable. Mon coeur s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite, mais je savais bien que c'était suite au message de Dean plus qu'à l'effort fourni pour monter l'escalier. Je me sentais idiote, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je me comportais comme une adolescente face à lui.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussé, je remerciais le Shérif et souriais chaleureusement au jeune officier qui me proposa un café, tout en refusant poliment.

« Mais si vous avez de nouvelles informations, n'hésitez pas. Lui dis-je en tendant ma carte professionnelle. »

Je souriais de plus belle et sortit du bureau. J'étais incorrigible.

_Ed. Je n'arrive pas à te croire. J'imagine qu'on ne change pas cinq ans d'habitudes en quelques semaines._

Je remontais dans ma voiture et rejoignais les Winchesters dans l'unique café/bar/restaurant du village. Croyais rejoindre, en fait, car j'arrivais la première, et m'assis à une table, posant mon sac à côté de moi.

Un serveuse vint me voir, et me demanda si je désirais commander. J'allais lui répondre que j'attendais mes collègues lorsque la sonnette de la porte tinta. Je relevais la tête et les vis, et on cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Dean était vraiment beau, dans son costume noir, avec ses lunettes de soleil.

Je repris mes esprits en un éclair et demandais à la serveuse de revenir cinq minutes plus tard. Elle hocha de la tête, ferma son petit calepin puis retourna en cuisines.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers moi et s'installèrent à la table. Ils rangèrent d'un même mouvement leurs lunettes de soleil dans leurs poches intérieures, ce qui me fit sourire, puis Dean commença:

« Hopper est un fermier, Green un banquier. Ils n'ont rien en commun, si ce n'est leur hsistoire. Nous pourrons les interroger cet après-midi. L'endroit était négatif pour le spectrum.

- Le précédent meurtre n'était pas surnaturel non-plus. Le corps a répondu négativement au test. Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment quelque chose de surna...

- Que puis-je vous apporter? Me coupa une voix nazillarde.

- Trois cafés. Répondit Sam d'un ton pressé, et presque impoli. »

La serveuse ne sembla pas apprécier cela, et on put l'entendre grommeler alors qu'elle retournait derrière le bar, nous adressant tous un regard méprisant.

« T'es qu'un con.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

- Les gars. Stop. »

Dean était exaspéré par notre attitude, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de haïr son frère...

« Ed, toi et moi allons interroger Hopper, Sam, tu iras voir Green. Ça convient à tout le monde?

- Oui. Nous répondions d'une même voix.

- Maintenant, s'il vous plait, j'aimerai boire mon café en silence. Vous me fatiguez. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, mon portable vibra sur la table, ce qui fit vrombir cette dernière. Je tapotais rapidement sur le clavier et lus le message qui m'avait été envoyé.

« Rien de nouveau, mais j'aimerai vous offrir un verre ce soir. »

Je souriais, satisfaite de savoir que je faisais toujours de l'effet aux hommes, et Dean ne demanda de quoi il s'agissait:

« Rien d'important.

- C'est ton téléphone professionnel, bien sûr que c'est important.

- C'est un gars du bureau du Shérif, qui m'invite à aller prendre un verre ce soir. Je lui ai donné ma carte pro, et il a utilisé le numéro dessus.

- Tu vas refuser, n'est-ce pas?

- Pourquoi devrais-je?

- Parce qu'on doit rester discrets. Ok?

- Je ne suis pas une enfant, je sais que...

- Eden. Il m'interrompit brusquement. Tu n'iras pas. Fin de la discussion. »

J'avais l'impression d'une une jeune fille de quatorze ans privée de sortie par son père autoritaire.

« Je vais chez Green avec Sam. Sam?

- Allons-y. »

Il attrapa sa veste et me suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois assis, il boucla sa ceinture et me donna l'adresse de Keith Green, le banquier.

Arrivés chez lui, Sam appuya deux ou trois fois sur la sonnette. Une femme d'environ quarante ans nous ouvrit, et nous laissa entrer après que nous ne soyons présentés.

« Puis-je vous offrir à boire?

- Non merci. Est-ce que votre mari est ici?

Oui, dans le jardin, il médite.

- Nous devons lui parler. Sam avait été péremptoire, et ainsi j'essayais d'assouplir ses propos.

- Si cela ne le dérange pas. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ceci est une enquête fédérale pour meurtre, le FBI se fiche de savoir si ça le dérange ou pas. Répondit-il sèchement.

- Je... Je vais lui dire que vous êtes là. »

Je regardais silencieusement Sam, furieuse. Et lui dis rapidement:

« T'es qu'un con ».

Puis ré-affichais cet éternel sourire sur mon visage.

Madame Green revint dans la maison, suivie par son mari, une homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux gris et les yeux d'un bleu profond.

« Bonjour, que puis-je fais pour vous?

- Connaissez-vous Terry Miller? Demanda Sam, tout en dépliant sa plaque du FBI. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il montrait peut-être un peu trop cette plaque.

- Pas vraiment. Je ne m'occupe pas vraiment de ce qui se passe en ce moment en ville. Je préfère l'écouter et acquérir de la sagesse.

- Qui ça?

- Dieu, bien sûr. Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un sourire béat aux lèvres. »

_Oh merde, pourquoi les gens deviennent-ils débiles quand ils se mettent à parler de Dieu?_

Je me reprenais, et lui demandais comment sa première rencontre avec Dieu c'était déroulée.

« A vrai dire, il a prit la forme d'un chat et d'un crapeau. Ils se sont assis devant moi, et m'ont regardé dans les yeux.

- Où étiez-vous?

- Dans ma cuisine. Toutes les fenêtres et les portes étaient fermées.

- Puis?

- Puis une voix rauque, venant de nulle-part m'a demandé si l'homme devait être Sage. J'ai ri, pensant que j'étais devenu fou, mais le chat s'est levé et s'est rapproché de moi. J'ai répondu que oui, et depuis ce jour, je suis en paix avec moi-même, avec le monde et je comprends beaucoup plus de chose qu'auparavant.

- Quand était-ce?

- Hum, trois semaines, trois semaines et demi?

- Dieu, ou quoi que ce soit vient vous voir, et vous n'êtes pas capable de vous souvenir la date précise?

- Hum... non. »

Il paraissait sincère. Sam paraissait lui de plus en plus excédé, si bien que je lui proposais de retourner à la voiture informer notre collègue de ces nouvelles informations.

Quant à moi, je me rapprochais un peu plus de Green et sortais mon petit carnet, pour écrire tout ce qu'il avait dit jusqu'à présent.

Cet homme était une énigme pour moi. Certes je ne croyais pas vraiment à cette histoire de rencontre divine (ce qui semblé déplacé de ma part, étant donné que le bras droit de dieu m'avait rendu visite quotidiennement pendant trois ans), mais Keith Green était un homme sage. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il semblait... heureux, tout simplement. Je me surprenais à l'envier pendant quelques secondes, puis reviens à sur terre.

« M., Mme Green, merci pour votre temps, et je m'excuse encore de vous avoir dérangé dans votre méditation..

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit-il en souriant. »

Je sortais de la maison en direction de ma Dodge, dans laquelle Sam m'attendait. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, il raccrocha et me regarda.

« Dean vient de me dire que Hopper lui avait raconté exactement la même histoire. Le chat, la grenouille, le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas du jour exact...

- Green m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que les choses prennent cette tournure, que lui et Hopper avaient essayé de caler les habitants, mais qu'ils s'en fichaient.

- Alors... peut-être que les meurtres sont pas surnaturels, mais la sagesse-machin apparue de nulle-part l'est... »

J'acquiesçais et démarrais le moteur.

« Il m'a dit qu'il était allé au Bebing Motel. »

J'entrais le nom du motel dans le système de navigation de la voiture, et suivais les indications de la voix (masculine) jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés.

Sam sortit sans un mot rejoindre Dean, et j'allais me prendre une chambre à mon tour, le plus loin possible de celle des frères. Il me fallait un peu de temps pour moi, où j'allais devenir folle.

Je commençais à regretter amèrement ces années de chasse solitaire, où je faisais ce que bon me semblait, et ne me disputais jamais avec personne. Je soupirais alors que j'ouvrais la porte, puis me souvins soudain que j'avais épuisé tout mon stock de sel.

_Putain, Ed. J'oublie toujours un truc._

Je posais rapidement mon sac sur le lit, enfilais des vêtements un peu plus confortables et repartais aussi tôt en direction du centre-ville à pied. Prendre la voiture me paraissait inutile et ainsi, je mettais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et sortais du motel.

Je marchais quelques minutes, puis demandais mon chemin à un vieux monsieur que je croisais.

« Oh, il est cinq heures et demi, c'est fermé maintenant, Chérie.

- Et il n'y a pas d'autres endroits où je peux trouver des aliments?

- Non. J'imagine qu'il faudra attendre demain matin.

- Mince.

- Il y a un adorable restaurant au bout de cette route si vous avez faim.

- Oh, ok. Merci beaucoup monsieur. Bye. »

Je n'aurais pas de sel cette fois, ce qui m'inquiétait un peu. Je savais que je ne dormirais que d'un seul œil, bien que j'ai incroyablement besoin de récupérer ces derniers jours de voiture.

Je restais plantée sur le trottoir, détaillant ce qui m'entourait, et me dis que cette ville était définitivement trop petite.

« Ah, vous voilà. Vous n'avez pas répondu à mon message..

- Encore! Ajoutais-je avec un grand sourire. J'adorerai boire un verre avec vous Officier Telm.

- Harry, s'il vous plait.

- Harry.

- Alors disons 21h devant le bureau du Shérif?

- Ça marche! »

Harry remit son chapeau sur sa tête puis retourna au bureau du Shérif, sans manquer de se retourner une ou deux fois pour me sourire. Je restais pour ma part au même endroit, et le regardais partir.

Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années s'arrêta devant moi, des prospectus à la main et m'en tendit un:

« Hopper doit être écouté. S'il vous plait, rendez-vous demain au Parc Hulter.

- Oh.. Je.. hum... ok. »

Je pensais que cette réunion pourrait m'en apprendre plus sur cette affaire, et rangeais le prospectus plié en quatre dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Après cela, je poussais ma promenade un peu plus loin dans le village, et une ses limites atteintes, je rentrais d'un pas trainant jusqu'au motel.

Il fallait que j'informe Dean et Sam de la réunion du lendemain, et ainsi allais frapper à leur porte. Cette fois ils partageaient une chambre unique avec deux lits. Je frappais et entrais immédiatement.

« Hey les gars. »

Dean me salua en retour. Sam quant à lui était sous la douche dans la salle de bain. Je me servais une tasse de whisky, que je portais à mes lèvres.

« Eurk, c'est dégoutant.

- Ouaip, mais on a rien trouvé d'autre.

- Une fille en ville m'a donné ça. »

Je dépliais le papier et lui tendais.

« Ça a l'air intéressant. On ira. Pourquoi es-tu allée en ville?

- Je n'ai plus de sel.

- Sérieusement, tu as encore besoin de sel pour dormir?

Oui... »

Il sourit et secoua un peu la tête. J'attendis que Sam sorte de la douche et leur proposais d'aller manger dans le restaurant de la ville que m'avait conseillé le vieux monsieur deux heures plus tôt.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent et nous partîmes en direction du centre-ville.

Le repas achevé, je prétextais le besoin d'une longue nuit pour m'éclipser et rentrer au motel me préparer pour ma soirée avec Harry.

Je m'insultais intérieurement d'agir comme une enfant, mais Dean pouvait être assez effrayant quand il s'énervait. Je me remémorais son accès de colère avant notre départ du Texas, et frissonnais.

Je regardais ma montre alors que j'entrais dans ma chambre et m'aperçus que j'avais très peu de temps pour me préparer si je voulais être à l'heure... ou pas trop en retard.

Miraculeusement, j'arrivais à l'heure devant le bureau du Shérif, bien que venue à pied.

Harry m'attendait dans un coin du parking, et me gratifia d'un sourire lorsqu'il me vit. Nous nous saluâmes et je montais dans sa voiture.

Le bar dans lequel il m'emmena était très.. rustique. L'intérieur était en bois, et l'on sentait une certaine inspiration Davy Crocket, avec les peaux de ratons-laveurs accrochées au mur.

Le barman, un grand blond qui devait à peine avoir vingt et un ans nous sourit, et salua Harry, lui demandant s'il avait passé une bonne journée. Harry répondit chaleureusement et me proposa une table, contre la cheminée, ce qui était une merveilleuse idée. L'Oregon est un état froid et humide l'automne venu.

La soirée avança peu à peu, et je passais un agréablement moment en compagnie d'Harry, qui était un homme incroyablement cultivé et doté d'un sens de l'humour exceptionnel.

Notre conversation alterna politique, cinéma, voitures et musique... jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, remette sa chemise en place et me tendit la main.

« Allons danser. Me dit-il, enjoué.

- Mais je... je»

Il me prit la main et me força à me lever. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, et le laissait s'approcher de moi. Nous commençâmes à danser tout contre la cheminée.

« Je m'excuse, c'est affreusement cliché, n'est-ce pas?

- Je m'en accommoderai.. rétorquais-je, arborant une petite moue. »

Il sourit et me rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Alors que nous tournions doucement sur le son de la musique, je vis au loin la porte s'ouvrir, et Dean et Sam entrer dans le bar. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir et commandèrent. Dean inspecta l'ensemble de la pièce rapidement, et je remerciais Harry de nous avoir choisi un coin reculé et dans l'ombre, ainsi, je pourrais passer inaperçu.

Puis ce fut à mon tour de faire dos au bar, et j'en profitais pour croiser le regard de Harry et de lui sourire timidement, jusqu'à ce que je puisse revoir la pièce: Dean et Sam jouaient au billard, et un groupe de jeunes filles, un peu plus vieilles que moi gloussait ostensiblement en les détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Je soufflais un peu trop fort, et Harry se recula pour voir si tout allait bien. Je souriais puis me rapprochais de lui afin qu'il ne puisse comprendre que j'étais plus occupée à inspecter la scène au fond du bar que danser avec lui.

Quelques secondes s'était écoulées, et j'eus juste le temps d'entrapercevoir Dean suivant une jeune femme au type espagnol hors du pub, et Sam, encore devant la table de billard, visiblement frustré et irrité. Je comprenais en quelques seconde de quoi il s'agissait, et fus hors de moi.

Je m'excusais poliment auprès de Harry, prétextant un appel urgent à passer, et essayais de me contrôler afin de ne pas sortir comme une furie.

La porte se referma derrière moi, et j'arrivais à distinguer dans l'obscurité une forme assise sur le capot de la Chevy, et ce qui semblait être Dean collé à elle, l'embrassant goulument.

Je m'approchais rapidement, tirais l'épaule de Dean et m'apprêtais à le gifler, mais il avait forgé de sacrés réflexes après toutes ces années de chasse aux démons, et ainsi je me retrouvais sans vraiment comprendre comment plaquée contre un mur, immobilisée et mes pieds touchant à peine le sol.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ed? »

Il relâcha un peu sa prise et mes pieds retouchèrent complètement le sol. Je reprenais mon souffle et lui décochais une gifle. Je regardai la jeune femme et lui demandai de quitter les lieux, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

« Comment oses-tu exiger que j'annule mon rendez-vous et venir ici pour embrasser une inconnue? Qu'est-il devenu du « on doit rester discrets »? Que vont pensez les gens s'ils voient un agent spécial embrasser quelconque... »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'achever ma phrase que mon dos heurta violemment le mur derrière moi, les lèvres de Dean m'embrassèrent. Il me fallut quelques deux ou trois secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait: son corps serrait, compressait presque le mien contre le mur. Il mordait mes lèvres plus qu'il ne les embrassait réellement, et il serrait ma mâchoire presque un peu trop fort entre ses mains.

Sa main droite caressa l'arrière de jambe jusqu'au milieu de ma cuisse, puis il la tira vers le haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche sa hanche. Il recommença avec ma jambe et gauche, et bientôt je me retrouvais soulevée du sol, mes jambes ceinturant son corps, et le rapprochant un peu plus de moi, si cela était possible.

J'avais envie de lui immédiatement. J'aurai pu coucher avec lui contre ce mur, si nous n'étions pas censés entre deux agents fédéraux en enquête.

Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, puis il se recula de quelques millimètres de mon visage, à bout de souffle. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que mon désir était réciproque, mais je reprenais mes esprits, et me haïssais en même temps d'arriver à être lucide dans de tels moments:

« On ne peut plus faire ça. On ne peut plus coucher ensemble alors qu'on travaille ensemble..

- Je croyais que tu avais apprécié ces dernières fois... Il avait susurré ces morts, les rendant encore plus délicieux.

- Oui, mais d'habitude je fais ça avec des inconnus que je ne reverrai jamais. »

Il se recula beaucoup plus et je manquais de tomber sur le fesses.

Je haïssais chaque parole qui était sortie de ma bouche, mais je savais que c'était pour le bien de ma mission, et de cohabitation pour les prochains mois.

Je m'éloignais de quelques pas, vraiment frustrée par cette scène, et me consolais en me disant qu'Harry m'attendait dans le pub.

Je le retrouvais assis à la table, et m'excusais longuement.

« Appel professionnel?

- Pas du tout. Ma mère est assez malade, et je l'appelais pour prendre des nouvelles.. »

Je souriais tristement, et mon cœur se serra réellement alors que je pensais à ma vraie mère, et espérais qu'elle allait bien, comme le reste de ma famille. C'était la première fois que je pensais à eux depuis que j'avais commencé à chasser. Je respirais et ré-enterrais toutes ces pensées profondément.

Harry, visiblement mal à l'aise changea promptement de discussion et plaça un sujet de conversation un peu plus léger sur le plateau, tout en faisant un signe au jeune barman, qui nous apporta aussi tôt de nouvelles boissons.

Je ne savais même pas si Dean était rentré dans le bar derrière moi, et décidais de ne pas y porter d'importance. Il fallait profiter de cette soirée en compagnie d'un charmant officier de police. Les minutes passèrent et le bar se vidait petit à petit.

Harry le remarqua et me le fit remarquer à mon tour, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

« Je peux vous offrir un café? En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. Il sourit.

- J'adorerais. »

_Wouhou ! Soirée caliente en perspective._

Comme prévu (par moi-même), le café se transforma rapidement en une partie de jambe en l'air sur le canapé. Je m'accordais un peu de temps avec Harry, ma tête sur son torse musclé.

« Tu crois en ces gars, Hopper and Green? Je veux pas dire, pas en tant que flic, mais en tant que personne...

- Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas très religieux. Mais je dois admettre que j'ai pu parler avec eux, et ils avaient l'air... et bien... sages.

- J'ai eu cette impression aussi... Harry, il faut que j'y aille...

- Déjà?

- Oui... désolée... »

Je me redressais et attendais que ma tête arrête de tourner, puis je rassemblais mes vêtements.

Je remerciais Harry et lui dis au revoir, puis rentrais en taxi jusqu'au motel.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut assez rude. J'avais bu plus que je ne pensais, et chaque bruit était amplifié. Ainsi je tenais mon portable à une distance raisonnable de mon oreille et décrochais.

C'était Sam. Lui et Dean étaient allés à la rencontre avec Hopper, mais se demandaient si nous avions affaire à un démon ou un ange.

Nous passâmes toute la journée suivante à faire des recherches: le livre de Samuel parlait d'un chat et d'un crapaud en relation avec Baël, mais ne développait pas plus le sujet. Internet était vague, comme à son habitude, et Bobby ne trouvait pas plus d'informations de son côté.

Le soir venu, je prenais congé des deux garçons et allais m'octroyer une vraie bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée. J'éteignais les lumières et m'allongeais dans mon lit. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarquais que j'avais oublié de fermer mes rideaux. J'étais tiraillée enter l'idée de rester au chaud et celle de ne pas être gênée par le soleil demain, et n'arrivais pas à me décider, je fixais donc les carreaux de ma fenêtre sans bouger. Soudain, une ombre passa devant ma fenêtre et je crus reconnaître Dean.

Je me levais et le suivais du regard. Il se rendait au distributeur de barres chocolatées, qui se trouvait à une demi-douzaine de mètres de ma porte. Je crus entendre une voix venant de l'autre côté de mon mur, mais n'y prêtais pas attention. Je vis la forme d'un autre homme a côté de la machine, et Dean sembla engager la conversation avec lui. J'entrouvrais ma porte pour écouter leur discussion et me rendis compte que la voix de l'homme était grave, même rauque.

Je faisais tout à coup le rapprochement et sortais en hurlant de ma chambre.

« Dean, C'est Bael! »

Mais c'était trop tard, Dean s'était écroulé et je vis un chat partir un courant, jusqu'à n'entendre plus que le bruit de la petite clochette. Je me retournais vers Dean et courrais vers lui, tout en appelant Sam, qui n'était pas à portée de voix.

Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui et posais mon oreille contre son torse pour vérifier que son cœur batte toujours. J'entendis au loin des pas de courses et vis très vite Sam arriver à côté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

- Bael l'a eu... je suis arrivée trop tard, il était déjà parti. »

Dean revint à lui peu à peu.

« J'ai mal à la tête.

- Tu t'es effondré...

- On va te mettre au lit... »

J'essayais de le relever et Sam m'aida à le reconduire dans leur chambre. Arrivés à la chambre, il pouvait de nouveau marcher seul et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Comment vas-tu Dean?

- Je vais bien.

- Vraiment? Il t'a attaqué quand même.

- Non il ne m'a pas attaqué. Il m'a montré des choses. J'aimerai dormir. Peux-tu partir Eden?

- Hum.. J'imagine. Et bien, hurm, Sam, prends soin de lui.. Je laisserai mon téléphone allumé si tu veux m'appeler.

- Ok. A plus tard.

- Bye. »

Je ressortais, inquiète.

Je ne dormais qu'une ou deux heures ce jour là, et vers six heures du matin, mon téléphone sonna, Sam tentait de me joindre.

« Ed, c'est Sam. Dean a disparu.

- Tu n'étais pas supposé le surveiller ? Merde c'est pas si compliqué pourtant?

- Va te faire voir. Aide-moi à le retrouver. »

Je me levais sans peine, et sortais de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

Nous nous mîmes à chercher Dean, pendant environ une heure, quand je le trouvai, assis en tailleur sous un arbre dans un parc.

« Putain Dean, tu nous as fait peur!

- Ne sois pas en colère, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Pas de temps pour ça, little Buddha. Nous devons trouver Baël et nous débarrasser de lui.

- Non. Ça n'arrivera pas. Écoute Eden, pour la première fois dans ma vie, je me sens bien. Si vous le détruisez, je perdrai cela, et c'est hors de question.

- Oh Dieu non... Il t'a eu. Ecoute Dean, c'est un démon. Il ne peut pas t'apporter quelque chose de bon. Ne fais pas la même erreur de Sam il y a trois ans. »

Il me regarda, un demi-sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air dans un autre monde. Un monde définitivement meilleur que le mien.

Après quelles minutes de discussion, j'arrivais à le convaincre de rentrer avec moi au motel.

L'angoisse qui m'habitait empirait à chaque seconde. Je tenais trop à lui, au Dean que j'avais connu pour le laisser disparaître au profit d'un idiot béat.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam et moi étions penchés sur nos ordinateurs portables, à la recherche d'informations sur le démon Bael.

Roi de la partie orientale de l'Enfer, il était caractérisé par sa voix rauque. Il pouvait apporter invisibilité ou savoir aux hommes. Il était à la tête de soixante-six légions, aidés par ses ducs.

« Ducs?

- Ouais, ce sont des démons qui les aident à gouverner..

- Je ne pensais pas que les démons auraient besoin d'aide.

- Ce n'est pas un démon.

- Dean, arrête ça. »

Je replongeais dans les livres éparpillés sur la table, et n'en sortais que pour dîner, quelques heures plus tard. Nous proposâmes à Dean d'aller manger, mais ilrefusa poliment, car il préférait écouter ce que Bael avait à lui dire plutôt que se nourrir.

Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Sam au restaurant.

« Ecoute, j'aimerai te remercier pour ce que tu fais. »

Je souriais et haussais un peu les épaules.

« Tu sais, je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés. Le plus vite Baël sera tué, le plus vite ma quête sera finie, le plus vite...

- Tu essayeras de me tuer ?

- … je vous laisserai tranquille avec ton frère. »

Il parut gêné d'avoir fini ma phrase, puis se concentra sur la bouteille de ketchup située à sa gauche.

Le repas fut bref, puis je retournais dans ma chambre pour chercher de nouvelles informations. Je naviguais sans but sur internet, alternant les sites de « campagnes » et les vidéos sur Youtube arguant que Hopper ou Green étaient messies ou imposteurs.

Vers deux heures du matin, j'arrivais à la dernière vidéo de la liste, qui n'était pas plus vieille que la veille. C'était une vidéo amateur prise lors de la réunion à laquelle Sam et Dean s'étaient rendus.

Conformément à ce qu'il avait dit quant au désintéressement de ce qui se passait actuellement, Hopper n'était pas présent. C'était sa femme qui s'agitait, comme le font les prêcheurs à la Nouvelle Orléans, devant une foule fascinée, qui semblait boire chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Je tentais de rassembler mes forces pour finir cette vidéo, quand il sembla voir quelque chose briller sur le visage de Mme Hopper.

Je déplaçais le curseur un peu plus tôt et rapprochais mon visage de l'écran jusqu'à loucher. C'était ses yeux. Ses yeux avaient croisés l'objectif de la caméra et avaient brillés.

Je bondissais instantanément de ma chaise, prenais mon ordinateur sous le coude et courrais jusqu'à la chambre des Winchesters.

Je tambourinais la porte et dus attendre quelques secondes avant que l'on vienne m'ouvrir.

Sam apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte, en caleçon (et je dois bien avouer que je pris une seconde ou deux pour détailler son corps), visiblement tout juste réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ed? Il n'était pas énervé, juste fatigué et surpris de me voir à cette heure-ci devant sa porte.

- Les femmes!

- Et bien?

- Mme Hopper est possédée par une Duc! »

Je le poussais un peu pour entrer dans la chambre, posais mon ordinateur sur la table et mettais en route la vidéo:

«Regarde! Regarde ses yeux... maintenant !

- Merde, tu as raison. Ça explique beaucoup de choses. Baël donne la Sagesse, mais les duc possèdent leurs proches et encourage les gens à tuer...

- Bon, comment fait-on venir Baël à nous?

- Tuons ses ducs. De plus, ça ajoutera deux démons dans ta fiole.

- Ok. Allons-y. Je reprenais mon ordinateur et quittais la pièce.

- Maintenant?

- Oui, _maintenant_. »

Il ferma la porte et je retournais rapidement dans ma chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans ma voiture, le moteur en route, devant leur porte. Sam sortit et entra dans ma voiture.

Je roulais au dessus des limites de vitesse dans le village désert et m'arrêtais une cinquantaine de mètres avant la maison de Keith Hopper. J'ouvrais silencieusement le coffre, et en sortais un fusil à canon scié, mon couteau et m'assurais que ma fiole était toujours autour de mon cou.

Sam et moi marchâmes ensuite jusqu'à la maison.

« Ok, et maintenant? Lui demandais-je.

- On cherche une fenêtre ouverte. »

Nous fîmes le tour de la maison, et entrâmes dans la maison par la porte de la cuisine. Heureusement, nous étions dans une toute petite ville, et les habitants ne se donnaient pas la peine de s'équiper d'alarmes.

Sam referma tout doucement la porte derrière nous, et je manquais de peu de laisser échapper un cri de surprise quand la lumière s'alluma subitement.

Madame Hopper se tenait devant nous, assez menaçante. En une seconde, j'armais mon fusil et lui tirais dans le bras. Elle cria de douleur et la blessure se mit à fumer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda Sam en regardant mon arme.

- Des balles en gros sel.

- C'est vraiment une super idée ça, Ed. »

Je n'attendais pas plus longtemps et m'approchais d'elle. J'esquivais à la dernière seconde un coup de poing et la poignardais dans le ventre. Je reculais d'un pas, dévissais ma fiole puis commençais mon incantation: « _Cecidit creatura ordinem gratias omnipotens gladium sacro, praecipio tibi exi exercitu. Quod voluntas Dei fiat. Amen._ »

La femme hurla et une épaisse fumée noire sortit de sa bouche. Elle s'effondra ensuite, inconsciente.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre, et Sam et moi quittâmes la maison immédiatement, courant jusqu'à la voiture.

À l'abri des fenêtres noires de la ma voiture, je m'accordais une seconde pour me remettre de mes émotions.

« Green?

- Maintenant?

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse se permettre une bonne nuit de sommeil en ce moment. Autant finir ce qui a été commencé. »

Je mettais le moteur en route et roulais en direction de la maison des Green.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut beaucoup plus compliqué, car le Duc possédant Mme Green avait compris que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de la tuer devant Keith.

Ainsi, nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, Sam et moi dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre, elle sous ses couvertures, prêtes à crier.

Je remerciais mes parents, de m'avoir forcé à élargir ma conception de la médecine en étudiant les pratiques chinoises, et dès lors que Mme Green se mit à hurler, je me ruais vers son mari et pressais un nerf entre son coup et son épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de le plonger dans un long et profond sommeil. En même temps, Sam avait tiré sur Mme Green avec mon arme, l'avait poignardée, et il ne me resta plus qu'à réciter mon incantation.

Ceci achevé, nous retournions au motel, sachant qu'il faudrait très vite s'occuper de Bael.

Je garais la voiture et suivais Sam dans sa chambre.

«Putain!

- Quoi?

- Dean est parti.

- Je sais où il est. »

Je sursautais. Castiel était soudainement apparu.

« Il est dans un entrepôt hors de la ville.

- C'est tellement gros comme piège. Dis-je.

- En effet, mais on a pas vraiment le choix. »

Je soupirais, craignant les prochaines heures et remontais au volant de ma voiture, suivie par Sam, conduisant la Chevy et son arsenal dans le coffre.

Une demi-douzaine de kilomètres après la sortie Est de la ville, je vis un chemin sortir de la route et le suivais. Nous arrivions bientôt devant un vieil abattoir abandonné.

« Woah, super ambiance !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi?

- Je sais pas, une ambiance Disney ou un truc comme ça.. »

Je souriais, mais n'en menais pas large.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans le l'entrepôt, aussi silencieusement possible, afin d'entendre Dean s'il appelait à l'aide. Malheureusement, le silence était total.

« Je parie qu'il est en train de murmurer. Murmurais-je ».

Nous avancions dans le noir, quand je me sentis tout à coup projetée contre un mur. Une force invisible compressait mon corps, et j'avais l'impression que ma cage thoracique ne tiendrait pas longtemps le coup. Je suffoquais, mais n'arrivais pas à bouger. Déjà, ma vue se troublait et je me sentais partir.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais assise contre un mur, toujours dans cet abattoir, et le soleil se levait.

Je tentais de me relever, mais mes côtes me faisaient atrocement mal. Dean s'approcha de moi, et je constatais avec un énorme soulagement que la souffrance était revenue dans son regard. Il me tendit ma fiole mais j'étais trop faible pour même soulever mon bras.

Ainsi, il s'accroupit devant moi et l'accrocha à mon cou.

Le sentir si proche de moi me faisait du bien, et j'essayais même de sourire... en vain.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Arrivais-je à murmurer.

- Sam a tué Bael et l'a emprisonné dans ta fiole.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que... hum..

- Chut.. »

Je m'évanouissais de nouveau alors que je me sentais soulevée dans les airs.

Je me réveillais de nouveau, et découvrais l'intérieur d'une chambre de motel. Il faisait nuit, et j'avais très très soif. Je me redressais sur mon lit, et me remarquais que j'étais en sous-vêtements.

Je me remémorais ce qui était arrivé ces dernières heures, et me haïssais d'avoir abandonné Sam de la sorte. Je ne l'aimais pas, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser affronter un démon seul.

« Pétasse, murmurais-je à moi même. »

J'entendais du bruit derrière moi et me retournais brusquement. Il y avait un autre lit à côté de moi, et quelqu'un dormait dedans. J'attendais quelques secondes que mes yeux s'habituent au noir, puis reconnaissais Dean.

Je me levais discrètement et allais prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. Quand je sortis, je le vis, assis sur son lit, un peu abruti par le sommeil.

« Tu vas mieux?

- Oui, merci pour tout...

- C'est normal que je prenne soin de toi...

- A cause de ma quête?

- A cause de qui tu es, Eden. »

Il sourit, et je fondais intérieurement.

« Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger, tu en voudras?

- Non merci. J'ai besoin de dormir.

- Ok. A demain alors. »

Il y a une semaine, je pensais que l'essentiel de nos chasses fut assez monotone et répétitif. Je me demandais à chaque fois si la prochaine investigation allait apporter un peu de nouveauté, mais j'étais à chaque fois déçue. Dorénavant, je prierais Dieu pour que _toutes_ nos chasses soient mornes et répétitives.

Le lendemain, nous prîmes la voiture en direction du Dakota du Sud afin de rendre compte à Bobby de ce qui venait de se passer.

Dean était redevenu celui que j'avais connu quelques semaines plus tôt, mais il n'était pas complètement lui-même. Je décidais de ne pas mentionner cette idée, de peur qu'il ne réagisse comme il l'avait fait pour Lisa et Ben, mais m'inquiétais quand même.

Le soir-même, Dean vint vers moi et s'excusa d'avoir été si froid les jours précédents. Comme je m'en doutais, il avait beaucoup de choses en lui qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, surtout après avoir touché du bout des doigts le Bonheur et se l'être vu arraché.

Il était mal ce qui après tout était compréhensible... J'avais Bobby et Castiel pour parler, ils me chouchoutaient car j'étais une fille. Je dois avouer que je protestai quelque peu au début, arguant que j'étais aussi forte qu'un homme, mais m'étais ensuite rendue compte que c'est un métier dans lequel avoir une oreille attentive est essentiel.

Dean n'avait pas cette chance. Il n'avait plus confiance en Sam depuis qu'il savait que ce dernier l'avait laissé se faire transformer en vampire, et ainsi avait gardé toutes ses émotions pour lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était un homme qu'il pouvait endurer autant en se taisant.

Après un dîner léger dans un motel-restaurant sur le bord de la route 90, traversant le Wyoming, nous regagnâmes nos chambres respectives. Je décidais de prendre un bain, et faisais donc couler l'eau, quand on frappa à ma porte.

J'enfilais rapidement un peignoir, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque de démon -oui, un démon poli qui frapperait aux portes- ou autre et tournais la poignée. Je vis Dean, les yeux gonflés et rouges, un bouteille de whisky achetée à l'épicerie du coin dans la main droite. Je compris de quoi il en retournait, l'invitais à rentrer dans ma chambre et posais sa bouteille sur une table.

« Tu sais quoi, on va faire ça à ma façon. Enlève tes vêtements.

- J'ai pas envie de faire l'amour Eden.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe, espèce d'idiot. J'étais en train de me faire couler un bain, mais j'imagine que tu en as plus besoin que moi...

- Je ne prends pas... des bain !

- Ferme-là, va dans cette putain de salle de bain et enlève tes fringues! »

Je m'étais énervée, et surpris, il se laissa faire. Il alla dans la salle de bain, et se déshabilla, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Miam. Il entra dans l'eau recouverte de mousse et je le rejoignis dans la pièce, une chaise à la main. Je m'asseyais à côté de la baignoire et attendais.

« Ok, tu as peut-être raison... Ça... fait du bien. »

Je lui souriais, et il me sourit en retour.

À présent, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il parle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'eau chaude ayant détendu ses muscles, il se laissa aller et commencer à se confier.

« J'étais si bien quand Bael me donna la sagesse. Maintenant je me sens plus mal que jamais. Je pense que je suis maudit. À chaque fois que quelqu'un se rapproche de moi, il ou elle meurt. J'aimais Lisa et Ben si fort.. Et ils sont mort par ma faute. J'aurai du les oublier après les avoir sauvé la première fois.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Bien sûr que si. Nous sommes les Ennemis Numéro Un de l'Enfer. Il était idiot de penser que parce que j'avais arrêté de chasser ils arrêteraient de vouloir me tuer.

- Alors quoi ? Tu voulais une vie normal, comme tous les humains sur Terre. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être humain. De plus, tu n'as pas choisi cette voie, elle t'a été imposée par ton père. »

Je me taisais, et il sembla réfléchir à mes paroles pendant une éternité. Je frissonnais et me levai pour prendre une veste.

« Et si tu me rejoignais? »

J'hésitais. Je voulais le rejoindre (comment résister à l'appel d'un Apollon vous proposant de le rejoindre dans un bain moussant?), mais je voulais me tenir à ce que je lui avais dit sur ce parking, à Dayville. Nous ne pouvions plus faire l'amour occasionnellement, car je devais penser à ma mission et à...

_Eden. Cueille le jour._

J'ôtais mon peignoir et entrais dans le bain, me collant tout contre lui. Je me sentais bien, si bien contre lui... Il commença à me caresser les cheveux, et je m'endormais.

Je me réveillais peut-être une heure plus tard, et sentais sous ma tête la poitrine de Dean se lever et se rabaisser doucement. Il s'était lui aussi endormi. L'eau du bain était glacée, ainsi j'en sortais tout doucement et le réveillais.

« Hey, il est temps d'aller au lit... Lui dis-je en souriant. »

Il acquiesça, somnolant encore, et me suivit dans mon lit. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais il me prit dans ses bras, me serra fort et se rendormit assez rapidement.

Castiel avait raison. J'étais amoureuse de lui, et venais à craindre pour ma vie. Après tout, Dean avait raison, toutes les personnes qui étaient entrées dans sa vie en étaient ressorties les pieds devant.

Non, j'étais différente. J'étais une chasseuse, peu expérimentée, mais j'apprenais vite, et puis j'étais aidée par les signes encrés en moi. J'avais peut-être plus de chance que les autres.

Je m'endormais à mon tour, et ne me réveillais qu'au petit matin.

Après cela, Dean et moi prîmes l'habitude de coucher ensemble assez régulièrement, manière de nous témoigner notre tendresse, sans nous avouer l'inavouable.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Dean et moi nous rapprochions, plus la haine que Sam et moi partagions devenait forte. Nous ne pouvions plus nous parler sans nous disputer, et les accès de colère de Dean n'y faisaient plus rien. Gabriel me manquait, et à chaque fois que je le voyais, je me remémorais le jour où j'avais appris le décès -le meurtre- de l'archange par Lucifer.

J'avais ressenti ce jour-là une douleur insupportable au bas ventre, exactement là où se trouvait ma marque. Une semaine plus tard, Castiel apparaissait devant moi et m'apprenait la nouvelle. Ce fut la plus longue semaine de ma vie. J'appelais Gabriel sans cesse, mais mes appels restaient vains. Castiel aurait dû m'apparaitre beaucoup plus tôt, mais j'appris par Bobby qu'il avait été trop occupé à mourir, renaitre et récupérer ses ailes.

Lorsque Castiel vint me voir, je comprenais que mes pressentiments étaient fondés. Gabriel avait essayé de raisonner Lucifer, mais ce dernier, guidé par sa jalousie ne l'avait pas écouté, et l'avait assassiné. Six mois plus tard, il me confiait ma quête.

Je savais pertinemment que tuer Sam ne ferait pas revenir Gabriel et me ferait perdre Bobby et Dean, et j'en voulais à Dieu -si c'était lui- d'avoir ramené Castiel et pas l'archange, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Pendant des jours et des jours, je tentais de concevoir un plan pour me venger de Sam, jusqu'au jour où une nouvelle enquête me força à me concentrer sur autre chose. Je décidais de remettre à plus tard mes plans de revanche, mais n'allais pas les oublier, loin de là. Gabriel était mort, j'étais seule, quelqu'un devait payer.

Je décidais de ne pas remplir ma mission. Après tout, si on ne sauvait pas l'âme de Sam, il serait une menace potentielle, et il faudrait le tuer, afin d'éviter l'Apocalypse 2.0.

Mais Bobby et Dean ne devraient jamais savoir que j'étais à la source de la mort de Sam, ainsi, je décidais le lendemain d'avouer à un démon ma quête.

Il me fallait juste m'éloigner des frères pendant un moment et trouver un démon.

Ce qui fut chose faite cinq mois avant la date buttoir de ma quête. Je devais faire le plein de ma voiture, et m'arrêtais dans une station service. J'entrais dans la boutique pour payer, lorsque le caissier sortit une arme de sa caisse, et avant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, je vis son regard littéralement se noircir.

« Ok. Ecoute. Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer. Je suis là pour te sauver. Tu ne peux pas me sentir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu peux sentir les Winchester? Il acquiesça de la tête. Bon. Maintenant, va en Enfer et préviens tes amis que partout où ils vont, je suis avec eux et nous tuons tous les démons qui croiseraient notre chemin pour récolter leurs âmes. »

Je payais mon plein d'essence et retournais à la voiture. Castiel m'y attendait. Il était inquiet et triste.

«Pourquoi Eden ?

- Gabriel doit être vengé.

- Œil pour œil et le monde deviendra aveugle. Gabriel savait qu'aller voir Lucifer était dangereux.

- Non, il ne pensait certainement pas que son propre frère le réduirait en miettes. C'est de la faute de Sam. De plus, il n'a pas d'âme, alors ce ne sera pas vraiment un meurtre... je vais juste détruire l'emballage de Lucifer. Ecoute, si tu ne veux plus m'aider, je comprendrai. Je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas bien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Sam doit mourir

- Adieu Eden.

- Adieu Castiel. »

Après ce jour, il fut presque impossible de trouver des démons.

Il fallait que je me disculpe, et ainsi, en pleine nuit, j'allais retrouver les frères dans leur chambre d'hôtel, tambourinais à la porte jusqu'à ce que Dean m'ouvrit.

J'entrais en furie, ayant pris soin de commencer à pleurer avant de sortir de ma chambre.

« Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi !

- De quoi?

- Ma mission ! Je dois rassembler ces âmes de démons car c'est le seul moyen pour que Sam retrouve son âme!

- C'est ce dont j'avais peur, j'ai laissé mon âme dans la cage...

- Et si je ne réussis pas à réunir ces âmes, l'âme de Sam mourra et il sera un vaisseau libre et si Lucifer arrive à sortir de la Cage, il pourra entrer en Sam sans autorisation! »

J'avais enfin divulgué mon secret, ce qui eut l'effet d'une bombe pour les frères Winchester.

Dean me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre, me réconforta et nous fîmes l'amour. À aucun moment je ne me sentais coupable ou regrettais ce que j'avais pu faire. Gabriel était trop important pour moi pour que sa mort reste non-vengée.

Avant de m'endormir, je fis le compte. Malgré ces dernières semaines de disette, nous avions été très efficaces les premiers mois, et ainsi, il ne me restait qu'une dizaine d'âmes de démons à collecter.

Je m'endormais, espérant que ces idiots de démons se cachent assez bien pour ne pas en rencontrer dix la prochaine semaine. Dans sept jours, le délai fixé s'achèverait, et je pourrais enfin voir Sam mourir, et Gabriel vengé.

Ensuite, j'imagine que j'abandonnerai la chasse, convaincrais Dean de faire la même chose et nous pourrions enfin vivre notre amour, etc, etc.

Peu de temps après m'être endormie, je fus réveillée par une main m'agrippant l'épaule, et me secouant faiblement J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais en vitesse.

Je discernais une silhouette dans l'ombre de la chambre d'hôtel, et pensais que Castiel était finalement revenu sur sa décision.

« Je suis si déçu, Eden. »

Je reconnus cette voix si douce pour moi. C'était Gabriel qui venait de parler, j'aurai pu en mettre ma main à couper.

« Gabriel ? C'est toi ?

- Oui Eden.

- Je croyais que tu étais...

- Je l'étais. Mais il a été décidé que t'empêcher d'atteindre ton horrible but était pire que contourner quelques lois à propos de la Mort. Tout le monde sait que ce piège ne durera pas éternellement, et quand Lucifer s'échappera, les Winchester devront être là, tous les deux.. (Silence) On t'a donné une quête parce que tu étais pure, mais ce n'est certainement pas le cas. »

Ce qu'il venait de dire me fit horriblement mal, mais je me levais de mon lit et me ruais dans ses bras. Son étreinte était tellement agréable, elle me faisait sentir comme une douce lumière chaude entrer en moi.

« Je suis là Eden, tu n'as plus à me venger. Et je veux que tu saches que Castiel avait raison. Je savais qu'aller voir Lucifer serait dangereux. Il m'en veut depuis des milliers d'années. Mais je devais le faire. Allons-y Eden. Nous devons rassembler dix âmes avant la fin de la semaine.

- Et eux ?

- Tu ne peux plus chasser avec eux. Allons-y. »

J'hésitais un instant lorsque mon regard tomba sur Dean, dormant à poings fermés.

« Gabriel, je pense que...

- Je sais. Et il t'aime en retour. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Rassemble tes affaires, et partons. »

Je rassemblais mes affaires et partais sans un bruit avec Gabriel.

Je passais ensuite la semaine la plus dangereuse de toute ma vie. Heureusement, les démons ne pouvaient pas me sentir, mais j'avais perdu l'habitude de ne pouvoir compter que sur moi-même. Gabriel ne pouvait pas me suivre de partout, car cela revenait à ma balader avec écriteau « En mission pour Dieu ».

Le dernier jour, il me restait cinq démons à tuer, ce qui était quasi-impossible. Les remords que je n'avais ressenti ces derniers jours remontèrent tous à la surface en même temps. J'avais laissé ce besoin de revanche occulter tout le reste. J'avais été choisie, et j'avais échoué.

Je conduisais sous une pluie d'été battante et ma vue se brouilla, les yeux s'étant remplis de larmes. Je crus voir une forme sur la route et braquais violemment pour l'éviter. Ceci eut pour conséquence de me faire sortir de la route, faire quelques tonneaux et foncer dans un arbre.

Le choc fut fort, et quand je me réveillais, je sentis une douleur aigüe au bas de mon ventre. Je détachais ma ceinture et réalisais que j'étais coupée, sûrement par le couteau qui était sur le siège passager, et qui s'était octroyé une petite ballade dans l'habitacle de la voiture pendant les tonneaux.

Bien malheureusement pour moi, cette coupure, peu profonde avait entaillé ma marque, qui je l'appris à mes dépends, fonctionnait comme un piège à démon dessiné au sol. Dès que le cercle est rompu, le piège perd son pouvoir.

Ma marque venait de perdre son pouvoir, et soudain, je devins « détectable » pour tous les démons aux alentours, qui se ruèrent sur moi. Ils me trainèrent hors de la voiture, et n'eut que le temps d'attraper mon couteau, pour les tenir en respect.

Afin de collecter leur âme, je devais les blesser mortellement puis réciter mon incantation. Ce que je fis, une, puis deux fois, avant de me rendre compte que la coupure de mon ventre était peut-être plus grave que je ne l'avais pensé. Je me sentais seule, et savais très bien que je n'arriverai pas à remettre cela trois fois. Les démon le réalisèrent, et commencèrent à m'attaquer. Ma vue devenait de plus en plus floue, et bientôt je ne vis presque rien.

Je me haïssais d'avoir échoué si près du but, puis ce fut le trou noir... avant la lumière. Je me sentis sortir de mon corps, qui était dans un sale état, et vit Gabriel à côté de moi. Il resplendissait, mais la lumière ne n'aveuglait pas, elle était juste agréablement délicieuse.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Gabriel. Vais-je aller en Enfer ?

- Non, tu es morte en accomplissant ta quête, c'est le plus beau des actes de Foi. Je ne serai pas surpris si tu devenais un Ange.

- Et les Winchester ?

- Attends et regarde. »

En effet, je vis la Chevy noire arriver à toute allure, se garer près de ma voiture, et les frères Winchester en descendre. Ils trouvèrent la fiole et le couteau au sol, et se chargèrent des trois âmes restantes. Ma quête fut accomplie, et Sam se mit à pleurer. Manifestement, son âme lui avait été rendue, et elle avait des mois et des mois d'horreur à panser.

« Où est Eden? »

Dean cherchait mon corps, qu'un démon avait trainé derrière un arbre, afin de venger un ami à lui emprisonné dans ma fiole. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, après ce que j'avais fait par vengeance.

Le démon s'enfuit quand il vit les frères, et Dean s'accroupit près de ma dépouille. Je crus le voir pleurer, et ainsi, demandais à Gabriel si je pouvais descendre les voir. Avant que je puisse finir ma phrase, une douleur insupportable me prit dans le dos.

«Et oui, j'avais raison, tu as des ailes maintenant. »

Gabriel souriait, mais il vit dans mon regard que j'aurai préféré être ressuscitée plutôt que devenir un ange.

Je descendais sur Terre et vit Dean, dos à moi. Je posais ma main sur lui, et il se retourna, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh, Eden... Pas toi... Pas encore... »

Il me prit dans ses bras, et enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou.

« Hey, hey je ne suis pas morte, Dean. Enfin si, mais la façon dramatique dont laquelle je suis morte a été appréciée là-haut, et j'ai été récompensée. J'aurai préféré être réssucitée, mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire... Comment avez-vous su ?

- Castiel est venu nous voir et nous a raconté toute l'histoire... que tu avais décidé de tuer Sam et de finalement remplir ta mission...

- Je suis heureuse que l'âme dee Sam soit de retour dans son corps. Vous allez pouvoir chasser comme avant... tout ça.

- Mais je ne veux plus chasser Ed... Merde ! Je veux juste être avec toi. hurla-t-il, furieux »

C'est ce que je voulais aussi. Ainsi, je remontais auprès de Gabriel, et lui exposais ma situation. Il me dit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour moi, mais que rien n'était sûr.

En attendant, je redescendais sur Terre, et allait voir Sam. Je le vis à côté de Castiel.

« Hey Sam...

- Oh Eden, Je suis si... Il se remit à pleurer.

- Je suis désolé que tu sois morte Eden...

- Et moi donc, Castiel. Ecoute, j'aimerai te présenter mes excuses.

- Acceptées.

- C'est pas énervant d'entendre tout ce qui se passe partout dans le monde?

- Tu t'y habitueras. Il sourit.

J'espère, parce que... »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, car un hurlement perçant sortit de ma bouche. Je croyais que les anges ne ressentaient pas de douleur, mais j'avais tort... Je me sentis soudain aspirée vers le sol, vers ma dépouille, plus particulièrement. J'eus froid, faim, et chaque centimètre de mon corps se mit à me faire souffrir.

J'entendis Dean crier quelque chose à Sam, comme quoi il fallait appeler une ambulance d'urgence, puis ce fut le trou noir, encore.

Je me réveillais dans une chambre d'hôpital, entourée de Dean, Sam, Bobby, Castiel et Gabriel. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et vit les cinq hommes autour de mon lit.

« Woah woah, trop de gens ici. Cette fille n'a pas d'ami_e_s ou quoi? »

Tous sourirent et sortirent, laissant la jeune femme me prodiguer mes soins. Alors qu'elle notait l'évolution de mes vitales sur la feuille de suivi, je me réveillais.

« Je suis vivante ?

- C'est un miracle, mais oui.

- Oh merci, là-haut. »

L'infirmière sourit, mais ne savait pas à quel point ma phrase était sincère. Il avait exaucé mon vœu et m'avait ramené à la vie.

« Est-ce qu'il y a mes amis?

- Vous pouvez le dire ! Ils sont cinq hommes à attendre dans le couloir

- Puis-je voir Dean ?

- Je vais l'appeler. »

Elle sortit de la chambre et quelques secondes plus tard, Dean entra, se rua sur moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

«Tu vois, je suis l'exception. Je suis morte, mais je suis revenue ! »

Je le regardais attentivement, et vis dans ses yeux une lueur qui me fait penser au bonheur.

« Je t'aime, Eden.

- Oh si tu savais à quel point je t'aime aussi... »

Je lui demandais de regarder mon ventre, pour m'assurer que mon tatouage était toujours présent, et formait un cercle fermé, ce qui était le cas.

Ensuite, je lui demandais d'appeler Castiel et Gabriel, et de me laisser seule avec eux.

« C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas voulu rester avec nous. Je pense que si j'avais une âme humaine, je serais amoureux de toi Ed...

- Oh Gabriel...J'ai une âme humaine, et laisse-moi te dire que je t'aime ! Hurm les gars... Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr...

- Vous pensez que vous pouvez « marquer » Dean et Sam ? Je suis à peu près sûre qu'ils ne veulent plus chasser...

- Je pense que c'est faisable, mais il nous faut leur autorisation.

- Pourquoi on ne m'a pas demandé mon autorisation moi ?

- Eden, la situation était différente...

- Je sais, Gabriel... »

Dean et Sam s'assurèrent que l'infirmière ne pourrait pas les voir et entrèrent dans ma chambre.

Les deux anges leur exposèrent la situation, ma requête auprès d'eux, et leur posèrent la question. Dean accepta immédiatement, désireux de se retirer de tout cela et vivre avec moi, quant à Sam, il refusa poliment l'offre, expliquant que Dean avait trouvé une raison d'arrêter la chasse, mais que lui n'en avait pas encore.

Ainsi, il retournerait avec Samuel leur grand-père, Gwen et les autres Campbell, pour continuer la chasse au démons, créatures et autres.

Gabriel s'approcha de Dean, posa sa main sur son bas ventre, ce qui fit gênait horriblement Dean, n'étant pas habitué à ce qu'un homme le touche à cet endroit, puis son visage grimaça...

«Aie!

- Tu m'en diras tant. »

Il souleva sa chemise et découvrit une marque identique à la mienne, sous son nombril. Il serait à présent invisible pour toutes les créatures non-humaines, Gabriel et Castiel mis à part.

Après cela, Castiel et Gabriel disparurent, et je me retrouvais avec Sam, Bobby et Dean dans ma chambre.

« Et bien, j'imagine que nous n'allons pas nous voir avant un bon bout de temps...

- Sam...

- Non, c'est ok Dean. Je l'ai choisi. Sam sourit, et je fus heureuse de voir que l'étincelle de la vie était revenue dans ses yeux.

- J'espère vous revoir !

- Bien sûr Bobby-Daddy !

- Vous allez me manquer... Bobby avait les yeux rouges.

- Oh Sam, Je veux te donner quelque chose dont je n'aurai plus besoin. Dean, tu veux bien me donner mon sac? »

J'ouvris la bandoulière et en sortait le Livre de Samuel, que je tendais à Sam. Il me remercia de nombreuses fois, l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter. Bobby profita du silence pour nous souhaiter, à Dean et moi de vivre heureux loin de toute chose paranormale, quand il fut interrompu par l'infirmière, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Les visites sont finies! »

Dix jours plus tard, je pus sortir de l'hôpital, et Dean vint me chercher. Il m'apprit qu'il avait trouvé une charmante maison dans la banlieue de Phœnix, « une ville chaude ».

Nous nous y installâmes et y vécûmes pendant un an et demi, comme deux américains normaux... je repris mes études de chirurgie, les achevais alors que Dean se trouvait un travail dans la banlieue de la ville.

Un soir de décembre, je rentrai de l'hôpital, où je faisais mon internat, et vis trois voitures garées devant la maison. Je reconnaissais la Chevy Impala de Dean, un vieux pick-up Ford et mon 4x4 Dodge.

Mon coeur se serra. Ma dodge avait passé quelques mois chez Bobby après l'accident afin qu'il la répare, et je l'avais donnée à Sam, car Dean ne pouvait supporter l'idée de se séparer de son Impala de 1967, et Sam avait besoin d'une voiture pour chasser.

« Non, non, non non non s'il vous plait, non... »

Je rentrais dans la maison et entendais au loin des voix, bien trop familières. Je posais mon manteau et mon sac dans l'entrée et m'avançai vers ces voix.

J'entrais dans la cuisine et les vis, au grand complet. Dean, debout contre la cuisinière, Sam et Bobby assis à table, Gabriel et Castiel me tournant le dos. Cette présence massive de chasseurs et d'anges ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose... Lucifier était redevenu une menace pour la Terre, l'apocalypse est de nouveau à l'ordre du jour.

J'eus l'impression qu'un poids d'une centaine de kilo tomba sur mes épaules, et m'avançais doucement dans la cuisine. Dean me vit et me sourit tristement, corroborant ma théorie. Gabriel et Castiel se retournèrent d'un même geste, et Gabriel s'avança vers moi, les bras grand ouverts. Le temps de son étreinte, toutes mes craintes s'évanouirent, ainsi, quand il recula, je le serrais un peu plus fort, pour profiter quelques secondes de plus de ce sentiment de bonheur pur.

« Tu m'as manqué Eden !

- Oh à moi aussi, mais tu ne m'en voudras pas si je dis que j'aurai préféré ne pas te revoir avant longtemps.

- Bonsoir Eden. Félicitations pour ton diplôme.

- Merci mille fois Castiel, mais j'imagine qu'il ne va plus m'être utilise dorénavant. »

Je regardais Bobby et Sam, qui se levèrent et s'approchèrent de moi. Ils avaient l'air vraiment contrariés.

« C'est mauvais ?

- Tu te souviens de Raphael ?

- Ton frère Raphael ? Demandais-je à Gabriel.

- Lui-même.

- Il est persuadé que le Monde doit finir de la manière décrite dans la Bible. Annonça Castiel.

- Ce qui signifie... l'Apocalypse. Encore. »

Je me retournais vers Dean, qui s'exprimait enfin, et le pris dans mes bras. Il vit à quel point cette réunion me bouleversait, et nous excusa auprès de nos « invités ».

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à la chambre, et nous assîmes sur le lit.

« Tu vas devoir me quitter ? J'ai entendu dire que l'Apocalypse était une histoire de Winchester...

- Je n'irai nulle-part sans toi Eden. De plus, nous aurons besoin de ton aide. Les gars m'ont dit qu'à la minute où tu avais donné le Livre de Samuel à Sam, tout s'était effacé à l'intérieur. Gavriel nous a expliqué que c'était une sortie de protection... il ne peut être lu que par un Cold.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas si je serai assez forte cette fois. Je suis passée à deux doigts de la mort la dernière fois, et je ne veux pas traverser quelque chose comme ça encore une fois. »

Dean se recula un petit peu, et fronça les sourcils, comme choqué par mes paroles.

« Je suis allée en Enfer pendant trois mois. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était ternte ans. Trente ans. Tu as aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais, hey, je suis là, prêt à me battre de nouveau. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est l'Apocalypse dont on parle là Ed. Comme.. la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies vraiment ton mot à dire.

- Vous vous en êtes très bien sortis la dernière fois, et ce sans moi!

- Alors quoi, tu restes à Phoenix pendant que Sam, Bobby et moi risquons nos vis en nous battant contre Lucifer et Raphael ? Même s'i n'y a rien d'écrit sans le livre concernant tout ça, nous avons besoin detoi. Nous aurons besoin de chaque chasseur vivant!

- Je... »

Je me mettais à pleurer. J'étais naïvement persuadée que tout cela était fini, que Dean et moi pourrions vivre sans être rattrapés par notre passé... Mais c'était bien idiot de ma part. Aujourd'hui je devais reprendre les armes, contre un des trois archanges, passé du côté obscure, et n'étais même pas sûre de réussir.

J'étais comme vidée de toute énergie, mais Dean, face à moi n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en rendre compte.

« Il faut que je parle à Gabr... »

Je n'eus pas à finir ma phrase qu'il était à côté de nous.

« Tu sais mec, on dirait vraiment que vous êtes toujours en train de nous espionner...

- Ce n'est pas le cas... même si j'adorerais savoir comment les humains font l'amour... Je plaisante, Dean! Relax ! »

Ce dernier se retira, me laissant seule avec l'archange.

« Je ne peux pas Gabriel. Je ne vais pas avoir la force cette fois. Je ne veux pas mourir...

- Ton âme s'est vue donner un but quand tu es décédée la dernière fois. Tu deviendras un ange, Eden.

- Si je meurs encore tu veux dire?

- Oui.

- En quoi cela est-il censé me rassurer Gabriel? Je veux juste vivre ma vie avec Dean à Phoenix, avoir des enfants et mourir vieille et ridée...

- Je suis désolée Chérie. Je suis si désolé pour toi. »

Je demandais alors à Gabriel de m'expliquer toute la situation.

Depuis que la première apocalypse avait été avortée, le « Paradis » ne portait plus tellement son nom. Les anges menaient une sanglante guerre civile pour s'approprier le pouvoir, car Dieu ne semblait pas enclin à montrer le bout de son nez.

De plus, il y avait Raphaël, partisan de l'Apocalypse, dont la première tentative avait eu pour but d'éradiquer les humains afin que démons et anges puissent vivre sur Terre. Pour relancer l'Apocalypse, il faudrait libérer Lucifer et Michel, enfermés six (milles) pieds sous terre par Dean, Sam, John Junior et Castiel, cinq ans plus tôt.

Les démons et quelques anges travaillaient depuis ce jour sans relâche pour libérer leur maitre -et accessoirement Michel, et le bruit courrait là-haut que les recherches avançaient à grands pas, et que tôt ou tard, un moyen de les libérer serait trouvé et la machine apocalyptique relancée.

Dès qu'ils en avaient eu vent, Castiel et Gabriel descendirent annoncer la nouvelle à Bobby, afin qu'il puisse rassembler tous les chasseurs... Dean et moi compris.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean se couchait à côté de moi, exténué. Il vérifia que son arme n'avait pas bougé du tiroir de la table de chevet, comme il le faisait tous les soirs, puis me prit dans ses bras et s'endormit assez vite.

Une fois assurée qu'il dormait profondément, je me levais, m'habillais rapidement et sortais de la maison.

Il nous faudrait regrouper toutes les forces dont nous pourrions avoir besoin, bonnes ou mauvaises. Je conduisais une heure, jusqu'à une aire de détresse -le terme était bien choisi- en plein milieu du désert, garais la voiture et en sortais.

« Crowley ! Crowley, je veux te parler! »

J'attendais quelques minutes, avant de me souvenir que ma marque me rendait invisible aux yeux des démons, même le plus haut gradé d'entre eux. Ainsi je sortais un couteau de mon sac -souvenir d'une vie que je croyais enterrée-, et me coupais très superficiellement le ventre. Je me mis à saigner très faiblement.

« Crowley! »

Une seconde plus tard, il était devant moi.

« Bonsoir, Eden Justice Colt.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- Tout le monde là en-dessous sait qui tu es, même si nous ne pouvons pas te voir. Que veux-tu ? Je suis prêt à te donner vingt-ans pour ton âme. Elle a énormément de valeur tu sais...

- Ouais, on m'a dit ça... Je ne suis pas venue pour échanger mon âme. Comme tu le sais, Lucifer va bientôt être libéré, ce qui signifie un avenir assez sombre pour toi...

- Et tu t'es dit « Et si les gentils et les méchants s'unissaient contre leur ennemis commun » ?

- Ça sonne faux dans ta bouche, mais oui, c'est l'idée.

- Pauvre idiote d'Eden... Ecoute, nous sommes en train de nous préparer, donc tu me fais perdre mon temps. Veux-tu nous rejoindre ? Je suis prêt à te donner un poste haut gradé..

- Non !

- Alors bye-bye pauvre idiote. »

Il disparut, me laissant seule en plein milieu du désert. Blessée dans mon amour propre, je retournais en ville et me rendais à l'hôpital faire soigner mon ventre. Tout cela pour rien... J'avais conduit cette fichue Impala aussi loin que le réservoir d'essence me le permettait, afin de rencontrer Crowley et je revenais bredouille. Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, j'errai dans les rues de Phoenix, imaginant à quoi allaient ressembler les prochaines semaines.

_Pourquoi ne pas tuer Raphaël tout simplement ? Après tout, cela serait plus simple, sans Raphaël, plus d'apocalypse..._

« Parce qu'il faudrait une armée d'ange et au moins deux archanges Eden...

- Et tu ne peux pas trouver un autre frère pour t'aider à empêcher tout ça ?

- Nous sommes trois archanges. Michel, emprisonné, Raphael devenu fou et moi. Mais... Eden... Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais... hurm...

Quoi, Gabriel ?

- J'ai vu que... quand tu étais morte, j'ai vu que tu en étais un.

- Un...

- Archange.

-Moi ? Mais vous n'êtes pas censés exister depuis la Génèse? Tu viens de me dire que vous étiez trois!

- Oui, nous le sommes. Le fait que tu sois un archange signifie qu'une chose Eden. Dieu est quelque part, et t'a façonnée.

- Très flattée, mais ça signifie que... je dois mourir c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et je ne pense pas que tu puisses avoir une seconde chance cette fois. Laisse-moi soigner ta marque. Voilà. Crowley t'a ri au nez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... 'Pauvre idiote' m'a-t-il dit...

- Nous pourrons le détruire, si tu te joins à nous. Murmura-t-il en souriant. »

Je n'avais jamais vu Gabriel si entreprenant sur aucun sujet. Il est vrai que moi devenant archange rendrait les choses bien plus simple. Premier point, tuer Raphaël, second point, ramener l'ordre au Paradis, troisième point, tuer Crowley.

Cela faisait deux meurtres en trois points, mais c'était pour le bien du monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon tatouage de nouveau opérationnel, je retournais à la maison et y trouvais Dean, dormant encore. J'essayais de m'endormir, mais réalisais que cela ne serait plus possible avant un bout de temps. Ainsi, je me relevais et partais travailler, profitant des derniers instants « normaux » de ma vie.

Je profitais d'une pause pour écouter le message que m'avait laissé Dean plus tôt dans la journée. Il m'annonçait que les voisins étaient d'accord pour ramasser le courrier et arroser les plantes. Je trouvais ces considérations bien futiles alors que l'Apocalypse menaçait, mais compris ensuite qu'il y avait un message caché : nous quitterions la maison incessamment.

Je composais son numéro, et Dean répondit assez rapidement.

« Hey Eden, je ne t'ai pas entendu quitter la maison, mais j'ai besoin que tu revienne. On doit faire nos valises, on part ce soir.

- Mais Dean, j'ai des gens à qui je dois dire au revoir !

- Et bien dépêche-toi. Lucifer n'attendra pas que tu aies dit au revoir à tous tes amis Facebook.

- Dean... je ne te reconnais plus dernièrement.

- Ecoute, je me souviens de ce que j'ai perdu la dernière fois, parce que n'avons pas pu faire face. Cette fois-ci, nous avons du temps. Ne le gâche pas. »

Il raccrocha. Il n'était pas fâché contre moi, mais je ressentais un mélange de colère et d'impatience dans son attitude, ce qui tendait à m'énerver. Certes c'était peut-être la fin du monde, mais un peu de considération à mon égard n'aurait pas été de trop...

Résignée, je rassemblais quelques affaires à l'hôpital et partais, sans dire au revoir à personne, sauf mon supérieur direct, qui me demanda cinq fois en trente secondes si j'allais bien...

Tout cela -l'hôpital, mes amis, Phœnix- allait me manquer, certes, mais je me disais que je pourrai peut-être revenir si nous arrivions à enfermer Lucifer quelque part pour de bon... sauf s'il fallait que je devienne un archange pour ça...

Trois ou quatre jours passèrent avant que nous puissions tous nous retrouver chez Bobby. Les deux anges étaient occupés à recenser les troupes pour la grande bataille, Sam et Dean faisaient la même chose sur Terre, alors que Bobby et moi étions concentrés sur les recherches.

Au milieu d'une nuit blanche de recherches infructueuses, la troisième de la semaine, alors que je tombais de fatigue, et sentais que j'avais quitté l'état de sobriété depuis une bonne demi-heure, je décidais de percer l'abcès qui me rongeait littéralement depuis ma rencontre avec Gabriel.

« Oh Bobby, il faut que je meure...

- Yeah, bien sûr, on dirait que tu es fatiguée. Va te coucher.

- Non Bobby, c'est vrai. Gabriel m'a dit qu'il avait vu la dernière fois que je suis morte que je deviendrai un archange. Et il m'a dit que deux archanges pourraient détruire Raphael, ainsi, si je meurs, plus de Raphael, plus de fin du monde.

- C'est stupide Eden! N'ose même pas penser à cette option! On a réussi à éviter la fin du monde sans que Sam ou Dean n'aient à mourir, on arrivera à faire face à celle-ci sans que tu n'aies à mourir!

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit Eden? Ne me dis pas que tu considère vraiment cette possibilité. »

Dean, tout juste rentré d'une longue nuit de route avait écouté la discussion depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tout serait si facile après! Et je ne serais pas à proprement parler morte...»

Ils jurèrent à l'unisson, et Dean sortit de la pièce en furie. Sam entra à son tour dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Gabriel a dit à Eden qu'il fallait qu'elle meure...

- Il ne m'a jamais dit ça. Il m'a dit que les choses seraient beaucoup plus facile avec deux archanges dans le même côté de la balance.

- Est-ce qu'il est pas un... amoureux de toi ?

- Les anges ne peuvent pas aimer, Sam.

- Je demanfais juste ! Eden, j'étais supposé mourir, Dean était supposé mourir et regarde... nous sommes tous les deux là, et avec nos âmes. »

Je me levais, pris mon manteau et sortais rejoindre Dean, que je trouvais à quelques pas de l'entrée, un verre un peu trop rempli de scotch à la main.

« Hey...

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, d'accord?

- Pas si nous pouvons trouver une moyen de faire sans, mais j'ai de sérieux doutes.

- Et bien n'en ai pas! Je ne te perdrai pas encore une fois.

- Je suis sûre que je pourrais avoir uen vie normale Dean...

- Mais tu ne pourras plus m'aimer ! »

Il avait vociféré cette dernière phrase. Et d'un coup, je prenais conscience qu'il avait raison. Si je devenais un archange, je ne pourrais plus aimer, au sens humain du terme. Certes, Gabriel ou Castiel « aiment », mais dans un sens biblique... une forme appliquée de « _Tu aimeras ton prochain_ ».

Je ne pourrai plus l'aimer comme je l'aimais ce soir là, à la lumière d'un lampadaire sous alimenté, un verre à la main, sa peau si chaude, ses baisers si... je réalisais que mes pensées se perdaient et ramenais mon esprit sur Terre.

Qui étais-je pour faire passer mes désirs au dessus de l'avenir de l'humanité?

« Tu as raison. Je vais me coucher. Monte dans dix minutes si tu veux partager un peu d'amour... »

Il me regarda et je lui lançais un regard lourd de sous-entendus, ce qui le fit sourire. Il acquiesça et je retournais dans la maison et montais directement à l'étage.

Je me déshabillais, tout en cherchant dans ma valise quelque lingerie, que j'enfilais prestement, avant de me recoiffer un petit peu et de me glisser sous les couvertures.

J'arrangeais les draps en coton grossier, maugréant que la paire de draps de soie que j'avais à Phœnix aurait été bien plus agréable, et m'avouais à demi-mot que faire l'amour alors qu'il ne faisait pas quarante degrés à minuit ne serait peut-être pas plus désagréable, quand Castiel apparut devant moi.

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, Castiel ! J'étais furieuse.

- Je t'ai demandé pendant des années d'arrêter de jurer, Eden J. Colt. Gabriel apparut à son tour.

- C'est une réunion biblique ? Parce que j'ai oublié mon bouquin dans mes autres sous-vêtements. Les gars, j'suis à moitié nue.

- Tu pourrais être nu que ça ne changerait rien pour nous. Nous ne portons pas attention à ce genre de choses.

- Et Papa sait que j'adorerai pourtant... Plaisanta Gabriel.

- Génial! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Gabriel a raison, tu dois mourir.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça, Castiel...

- Oui, mais tu le pensais. Je commence à te connaitre, Gabriel...

- Et bien... oui. Résoudre la crise là-haut est assez important pour ne pas perdre notre temps à nous battre contre Raphael et une nouvelle Apocalypse...

- Je ne veux pas perdre Dean...

- C'est tout ce dont la Bible est à propos. Le sacrifice. Réaliser que le bien-être des autres est plus important que ses considérations personnelles. Tu le saurais si tu avais vu la Bible comme je te l'avais suggéré la première fois que nous nous sommes parlés...

- Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais le faire ? Répliquais-je, incrédule.

- Ouais... non.

- S'il vous plait, Dean devrait arriver dans une minute, et j'aimerais pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui avant que la planète soit réduite à néant...

- Elle ne serait pas détruite, seule l'humanité le serait.

- Merci pour la rectification Castiel, et maintenant, fichez le camps. »

Deux secondes après leur sortie, alors que je me demandais s'ils allaient au même endroit lorsqu'ils s'évanouissaient dans les airs, ou si chaque grade avait un espace réservé au Paradis, Dean entra dans la chambre et me vit, en lingerie fine, assise sur le lit.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

- Hum... A quoi cette nuit va ressembler... »

Il me répondit que ma question ne resterait pas vaine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une petite douche... dont je ne vis pas la fin, m'étant endormie avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle d'eau.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à cause de la lumière du soleil vers six heures trente, seule dans le lit. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il nous serait impossible de passer un peu de temps ensemble, et me représentais déjà la fin du monde sans avoir pu partager une heure sous la couette avec Dean, quand le bruit des gonds de la porte de la salle de bain me sortirent de ma rêverie. Dean me regarda depuis le pallier de la porte, visiblement étonné que je sois réveillée si tôt.

« Hey... Je pense que personne n'est levé... j'imagine qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble. »

Je souriais et l'accueillais chaleureusement sous les couvertures, où l'espace d'un instant, nous oubliâmes tout ce qui nous contrariait pour nous concentrer sur nous, nos sentiments et notre plaisir charnel.

Je réalisais à ce moment que je ne pouvais pas mourir. Je ne pourrais pas faire ce qui était attendu de moi, car même si l'amour ne me manquerait pas, une fois devenue archange, j'aurai toujours le souvenir de cette matinée, de ce que je ressentais à ce moment : la faim, la soif, l'amour, le plaisir... Et je devrais vivre pour l'éternité ainsi.

Je compris pourquoi les anges n'avaient jamais été créés à partir d'âmes humaines avant moi : la mort pure et simple me paraissait moins horrible qu'une vie éternelle sans sentiment ou besoin.

À notre grand regret, l'odeur du café se fit sentir, ce qui donnait le départ d'une nouvelle journée, identique à la précédente, la tête dans les livres.

Je déprimais, car les textes s'enchaînaient sous mes yeux et les paroles de Gabriel semblaient être la seule solution. Les seuls moyens de vaincre un archange étaient l'huile sacrée, une arme ancienne, appelée « Justice », une sorte de hache, qui ne pouvait être utilisée que par deux archanges minimum, et, assurément, le pouvoir qu'avait développé Lucifer, lui permettant de réduire en pièces ses pairs, dont Gabriel quelques temps plus tôt.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Sam, Dean et Samuel Campbell se réunirent autour de Bobby et moi, pour connaître l'avancée des recherches.

À la lecture de cette liste exhaustive, il fut voté par une unanimité l'on aurait recours à l'huile sacrée, et il fut demandé à Castiel de leur en fournir en grande quantité.

Les chasseurs échafaudèrent un plan, consistant à attendre Raphaël à l'endroit même où Lucifer et Michel étaient enfermés, l'enfermer dans un cercle d'huile sainte et lui jeter le reste de l'huile afin qu'il brûla et mourut.

« Et maintenant ?

- On attend. »

Samuel tourna les talons pour se servir une tasse de café lorsque les anges apparurent, horrifiés.

« Cela va arriver cette nuit, il n'y aura pas de lune. »

J'étais tétanisée. Je ne m'attendais pas à être confrontée à cette réalité aussi vite. Le plan était certes fiable, mais on ne sait jamais avec les anges. Ils sont pire que les démons.

Gabriel et Castiel nous téléportèrent sur les lieux, un vieux cimetière en plein milieu de la campagne américaine. Sam et Dean se retournèrent d'un même geste vers le carré d'herbe qui recouvrait la cage et frissonnèrent. Quant à moi, je m'écartais pour vomir, et comprenais pourquoi Gabriel avait insisté pour ne jamais me faire subir ce genre de voyage auparavant.

Les chasseurs s'affairèrent à mettre en place le piège, formant un cercle avec l'huile sainte, et chacun d'entre eux se munit d'un briquet. Il était hors de question de se voir dépourvus à cause d'un briquet défectueux.

Avant de partir, Gabriel et Castiel marquèrent Bobby, Sam et Samuel afin que Raphaël ne puisse nous repérer lors qu'il apparaitrait pour ouvrir le piège et libérer ses frères.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre. Plus le jour tombait, puis je me sentais nauséeuse. Mon ventre faisait le grand huit et mon sang dans mes tempes était la seule chose que j'entendais, si bien que Dean devait répéter deux fois tout ce qu'il me disait.

Soudain, une demi-douzaine d'anges apparut, chargés d'une mission d'éclaireurs. Les chasseurs comprirent qu'il faudrait être rapide et efficace. Sam prit un couteau, se coupa la paume de la main et dessina rapidement au dos d'une pierre tomba l'incantation qui cinq secondes plus tard les faisait tous disparaître, dispersés aux quatre coins de la galaxie.

Heureusement pour nous, ceci se produisit alors que Raphaël était déjà en route, et lorsqu'il se matérialisa, Dieu merci au centre du cercle -parfois des miracles se produisent-, il était seul.

Le temps qu'il réalise ce qui arrivait, les quatre hommes jaillirent de leurs cachettes et tentèrent de mettre le feu au cercle d'huile, ce qui s'avéra très difficile, car le sol était poreux et avait absorbé une grande quantité de l'huile répandue sur le sol. Raphaël sourit et les laissa faire, ce qui aurait du les inquiéter, mais pris par l'action, ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

Soudainement, je me sentais tirée par une espèce de force invisible et me mis à crier. J'étais attirée vers le cercle, qui commençait à prendre feu, et me retrouvais piégée à côté de Raphaël, qui m'étranglait avec son bras.

« Éteignez le feu !

- Ou quoi ! Elle est humaine, ça ne pourrait pas la tuer... Bluffa Samuel.

- Vous me pensez idiot, ou sourd ? Je sais ce qu'elle doit devenir. Eteignez le feu ou je la tue, et elle sera piégée avec moi dans le cercle.

- Ok ! Ok! »

Sous les yeux ahuris de son frère, son aïeul et de Bobby, Dean s'approcha et éteint le feu qui nous entourait. L'obscurité reprit ses droits, et une lumière blafarde semblait se dégager de Raphaël, alors que la faible lumière se dégageant de Castiel et Gabriel, apparus sous nos yeux, était plus éclatante, belle et chaleureuse.

Dean accourut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« Gabriel ! Castiel ! C'est si bon de vous revoir, tous deux revenus des morts. Les exceptions se font nombreuses dernièrement...

- Raphael, arrête.

- Qui êtes-vous pour décider que le Livre se trompe ?

- Qui es-tu, Raphael, pour te permettre de tuer la création de notre Père? »

Dean s'était rapproché de Bobby et Samuel je les vis, désespérées, se demander que faire. Je ne voyais pas Sam avec eux, et le cherchais... par pour longtemps. Il tenta d'asperger Raphaël avec l'huile qui restait, mais se dernier se retourna avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et le tua. Sam tomba lourdement sur le sol, sous nos yeux horrifiés.

J'étais incapable de bouger et incapable de penser, ainsi, la seule option qui clignotait devant mes yeux était de devenir un archange, afin d'invoquer la Justice, et détruire Raphaël avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir le piège ou de tuer quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me retournais vers Bobby et lui tendais ma dague.

« Tue-moi.

- Non, Eden, tu ne mourras pas! Hurla Dean.»

Il m'avait entendu. J'aurai voulu que les choses se passent plus facilement, mais Dean m'avait entendu. Quant à Bobby, il n'avait pas bougé, ce qui signifiait qu'il envisageait l'option.

« Bobby-Daddy, s'il te plait, tue-moi. »

Bobby ne bougeait pas, déchiré entre ce que lui dictait son cœur et sa raison. J'étais au centre de l'attention de Dean et Bobby qui ne purent voir que Raphaël avait commencé son incantation, et que la terre commençait à se dérober là où bientôt referaient surface les deux frères. Samuel, lui, était témoin de l'horrible scène, et me tira une balle dans le cœur.

Je n'avais pas souffert, et devrais penser à remercier Samuel pour cela. Aussi vite que j'étais morte, je revins sur Terre, aux côtés de Gabriel et Castiel, qui bien que désolés pour moi, étaient réconfortés de se savoir maitres de la situation.

Gabriel me demanda de répéter tout ce qu'il allait dire, et ensemble, nous invoquâmes la Justice. Elle apparut devant nous, sans les fioritures lumineuses auxquelles je m'attendais et nous frappâmes Raphaël dans le dos, alors qu'il achevait sa propre incantation.

Il tomba à genoux, heureux. Il était mort pour une cause qu'il croyait juste, et ainsi partit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que Raphaël s'effondrait, Lucifer et Michel refirent surface, sous les traits du vaisseau blond et assez décharné qu'avait trouvé Lucifer en attendant Sam, et du plus jeune frère Winchester, qui n'était un peu plus jeune que moi.

« Michel ! Hurla Gabriel. Michel, Papa l'a faite Archange ! »

L'archange Michel, un peu sonné par le retour sur Terre s'immobilisa et me transperça du regard.

«Frère, notre Père n'est pas mort, ou perdu, Il est quelque part, et Il l'a créée Archange. Qui aurait pu faire ça si ce n'est Lui ? »

Je crus déceler l'ombre d'un sourire heureux passer sur les lèvres de Michel, et en une seconde, il était à nos côtés, tenant la Justice avec Gabriel et moi, lui conférant ainsi plus de pouvoir, afin de frapper Lucifer... qui, étrangement, ne tenta pas de s'enfuir.

Lucifer tomba à son tour à côté de son frère et les deux corps s'évaporèrent, en même temps que l'arme sacrée. On crut entendre des cris venant des profondeurs de la terre alors que Lucifer expirait son dernier souffle, mais un vent violent s'était levé, et ainsi je me disais que mon imagination m'avait joué des tours.

Lucifer et Michel voulaient la fin de l'humanité car ils étaient persuadés que Dieu était mort, ou les avait abandonnés... Me voir, savoir que j'avais été créée par leur père leur avait prouvé qu'ils avaient tort, et ainsi que leur rébellion n'avait plus de but.

Si j'avais eu un cœur, il aurait battu à tout rompre, mais je ne ressentais rien d'autre qu'une profonde plénitude, lisse et immuable.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir vivre _comme ça_, Gabriel.

- J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas à le faire. »

Je compris ce qu'il disait au moment où l'amour me parut n'être plus qu'une notion abstraite.

J'oubliais.

J'oubliais ce qu'être humain signifiait. Je me retournais vers Dean, à genoux devant la dépouille de son frère et le priais de m'embrasser, avant que je n'oublie ce que ce baiser signifiait pour moi.

Il se leva et marcha doucement vers moi. Gabriel et Castiel disparurent dans un bruissement d'ailes et Samuel et Bobby allèrent s'occuper du corps de Sam.

« Il est.. avec toi ?

- Pas pour longtemps. Il sera vite de retour. Dis-je d'un ton rassurant. Maintenant, s'il te plait, embrasse-moi. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement, nos lèvres se touchèrent, et je me sentais remplie d'une chaleur qui diminuait alors que les secondes passaient. J'oubliais tout et petit à petit, la vie en tant qu'archange ne me semblait plus si impensable. La plénitude gagnait du terrain, et alors que les lèvres de Dean cessèrent de toucher les miennes, son geste n'avait plus aucune signification pour moi.

Si la plénitude ne remplissait chaque gramme de mon corps, j'aurai paniqué, car à présent, je venais à oublier ceux que j'avais connu, Bobby, Sam, Dean...

« Oh non, non, non !

- Quoi Eden ?

- Je suis en train de t'oublier, avais-je murmuré, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue, ma dernière larme. »

Gabriel m'appela et je le rejoins, sans me retourner. Je me souvenais de Gabriel, mais il m'était impossible de me remémorer où et comment je l'avais rencontré, c'était comme si je l'avais toujours connu, ainsi en était-il de Castiel. Ils étaient mes frères, une part de moi.

Je ramenais à la vie l'humain mort au combat, et disparaissais.

Gabriel m'expliqua que maintenant que Lucifer était parti, il nous faudrait rétablir l'ordre au Paradis, puis une fois cette lourde tâche achevée, reprendre la bataille contre les démons.

« Alors, qu'attendons-nous ? Demandais-je en souriant. »

Fin.


End file.
